John ou Sherlock?
by marieelainevb
Summary: Ni John, ni Molly ne sont au courant que Sherlock est toujours vivant. Celui-ci revient à Londres et fait face à ses deux amis et apprend que ceux-ci forment un couple. Comment réagira-t-il? La jalousie prendra-t-elle le dessus? Et Molly? Est-ce que celle-ci arrivera à oublier celui qui, depuis toujours, a occupé sa tête et son esprit?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Me voici pour une nouvelle histoire. Pour ce qui est des personnages, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens à vous avertir qu'il est possible qu'il y aille un "triangle amoureux" dans l'histoire. En espérant que l'histoire va vous plaire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Je posterai aussi le chapitre 1.**

Prologue

Le retour

Sherlock était sur le toit d'un bâtiment et regardait la ville qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Elle lui avait tant manquée. Londres, illuminée de toute ces lumières, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il était enfin revenu. Deux ans sans y avoir mis les pieds. Il était enfin de retour parmi les vivants. Il pensait tout de suite à ces personnes, qui avaient le plus comptées pour lui, John Watson, son meilleur ami et Molly Hooper, la pathologiste sur qui il avait toujours compté et toujours fait confiance. Il y a deux ans il était sauté de ce toit, pour déjouer le plan de James Moriarty. Il ne voulait embarquer ni John, ni Molly dans cette mise en scène. Il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Seuls Mycroft, ses parents et quelques sans abris de son réseau étaient au courant. Il se doutait que cela avait été une épreuve difficile pour John et surtout pour Molly, puisqu'il savait que cette-dernière avait toujours eu des sentiments pour lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à aller leur faire face. Il ne savait pas comment il devait agir, mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il avait besoin de leur aide et il devait avouer qu'il était nostalgique de leurs aventures.


	2. Le choc

Chapitre 1

Le choc

« Alors, mon très cher frère, content d'être de retour? »

Sherlock se retourna vers son frère, sans surprise. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à une question dont son frère connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Où est John? »

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son frère, Mycroft sortit un document et le lui tendit.

« Voilà. Conformément à ta demande j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur lui. »

Sherlock consulta le document et vit une photo de son ami.

« Une moustache!? Il a l'air d'un vieillard. »

«Ta mort l'a vraiment affecté. »

« De là à se faire pousser une moustache? Je dois remédier à cela. Je dois aller à Baker street. »

« Baker street? Tu penses qu'il est resté là tout ce temps? Il n'habite plus là depuis un bon moment. »

« Ah bon? »

« Tu pensais à quoi? Qu'il a arrêté de vivre après ce qui est arrivé? »

Sherlock ne dit un mot.

« Bon, si tu veux le revoir, il sera au restaurant The Landmark London ce soir à 19h. »

Puis Mycroft partit. Pendant toute la journée le détective s'était exercé à cette rencontre. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il ferait à cet endroit si chic, à cette heure? Il devait sûrement avoir rencontré quelqu'un. Après tout après deux ans, cela était tout à fait normal, enfin pour toute personne qui n'était pas un sociopathe comme lui. La soirée arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Il avait tenté de rester caché de tous, n'étant pas prêt à dévoiler officiellement qu'il était en vie. Il entra alors dans le restaurant, piqua un menu, des lunettes et un crayon à maquillage pour se dessiner une moustache. Soudain, il vit John assit au fond de la salle. Il avait changé et sa moustache l'avait vieilli. Il vit que ce-dernier était indécis et il s'avança vers lui et modifia légèrement sa voix.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous aider? »

John releva la tête, mais pas assez pour voir son ami.

« Oh oui, merci. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les champagnes. »

« Oh, mais se sont tous d'excellents millésimes vous savez. »

« Oh, surprenez-moi! »

Sherlock avait tout fait pour que son ami relève la tête un peu plus, mais en vain.

« Bon, je vous l'apporte. »

Aussitôt qu'il était partit, une jeune femme arriva à la table de John.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, j'espère. »

« Oh non ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas. »

Elle fit un petit sourire.

« Alors, tu m'as invité ici, je ne crois pas que ce soit pour rien? »

John lui prit la main et sortit un boitier rouge de sa poche. La jeune femme mit sa main sur la bouche, elle était émue et surprise.

« Alors, je voulais savoir si… »

À ce même moment, Sherlock arriva et coupa la parole de John.

« Monsieur, j'ai trouvé ce champagne, je suis sûr que vous aimerez! »

John était outré.

« Monsieur, nous laisser? »

Puis la jeune femme relevait la tête vers le serveur pour lui dire qu'il était de trop, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était sur le choc de le trouver là.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Voyant que la jeune femme semblait perturbée, John leva aussi la tête. Il eut exactement la même réaction. Les mots n'arrivaient par à sortir de sa bouche. Il baissait la tête se disant que tout ceci était une hallucination, se frotta les yeux et regardait de nouveau. Son meilleur ami, qu'il pensait mort depuis deux ans, était bel et bien là. Sherlock quant à lui regardait les deux personnes qui se trouvaient à la table, main dans la main, Il était aussi sur le choc. Il fronça les sourcils et ne sut que dire à part:

« Molly? »

La jeune fille avait baissé les yeux et ne lui avait pas répondu. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge elle fut soudainement submergée par la tristesse et de douloureux souvenirs refirent surface. Quant-à John, celui-ci s'était relevé et s'était jeté violemment sur le détective.


	3. Retrouvaille violente

**Merci à vous deux pour vos commentaires, en espérant que mon histoire va vous plaire.**

 **À Dame Marianne : Moi aussi j'ai du mal à imaginer Molly en couple avec John, mais je voulais que ça se passe avec un personnage important, puisqu'il s'agit du meilleur ami de Sherlock, ce qui aurait un impact plus important, que si ça se passait avec un autre personnage.**

 **Voici la suite et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Chapitre 2

Sherlock avait été violemment projeté au sol. John le ruait de coups et criait, tel un enragé. Un des employés du restaurant finit par le séparer du détective, qui n'avait eu aucun moyen de se défendre, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part. L'un des employés l'aida à se relever. Il faisait maintenant face à John, plus en colère que jamais.

"Deux ans! Tu nous a laissé te pleurer pendant deux ans!"

Son ami avait les larmes aux yeux. Quant-à Molly, elle avait assisté à la scène, incrédule. Elle n'osait pas regarder les deux hommes, puis sortit du restaurant en courant. John se défit de l'emprise de l'employé qui le tenait et la suivit.

"Molly!"

Puis le superviseur du restaurant arriva et dit à Sherlock qu'il serait préférable de partir, car il avait causé assez d'ennuis. Le détective ne protesta pas. Sherlock arriva à l'extérieur et vit ses deux amis au loin, s'il pouvait toujours les appeler ainsi. Il s'approcha.

"Écoutez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé! Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger!"

John serrait les poings, Molly ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard. Sherlock tenta de faire un pas de plus, mais John se retournait brusquement et lui criait dessus.

"N'approche pas!"

Un taxi arrivait, John leva la main et la voiture s'arrêta. Il ouvrit la portière et la jeune femme s'y glissa, suivit de John et la voiture repartit aussitôt. Sherlock les regardait s'éloigner, il restait là sur le trottoir, stupéfait de toute l'agressivité habitée par son ami et affecté d'apprendre que Molly soit en couple avec lui, cela avait été bien trop d'un coup. Sherlock finit par s'en aller, il décidait de marcher jusqu'à Baker Street, ne voulant pas se faire reconnaitre. Il espérait que Mrs Hudson était toujours là et que celle-ci réagirait d'une meilleure façon.

Il fut accueilli par les cris de Mrs Hudson qui pensait à un revenant. Il lui confirma qu'il était bel et bien vivant et celle-ci avait fini par le gronder, même s'il avait tenté de lui expliquer la situation. La dame avait fini par se calmer et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras., en larmes. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais résolu à trouver un autre locataire et que s'il le voulait, il pourrait reprendre possession de son ancien appartement. Sherlock monta à l'étage et vit fut agréablement surprit de voir que rien n'avait changé, que rien n'avait été déplacé. Il était heureux de retrouver sa demeure, son havre. Peu de temps après Mrs Hudson monta et y déposa le thé. Elle vit le détective assit à sa place habituelle et laissa échapper un sourire.

"Je ne peux pas croire que c'est bien vous!"

Il fit un petit sourire en retour.

"Je suis content d'être revenu."

Puis il reprit son sérieux et était pensif. La dame se demandait si celui-ci avait revu John, mais n'osait pas poser la question.

"Oui j'ai revu John et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, si ça peut répondre à votre question."

"Oh. Peut-être lui faudra t-il un peu de temps. Et vous avez sans doute su qu'il..."

"Qu'il fréquente Molly? Oui. Il vous en a parlé?"

"Euhm, Oui. John est venu me voir il y a quelques temps et m'en a fait part."

"Depuis combien de temps ça dure entre eux?"

"Eh bien... Je pense que ça va faire bientôt un an."

"Tant que ça!?"

Mrs Hudson était stupéfaite de la réaction de Sherlock. Celui-ci s'en voulait d'avoir pensé tout haut.

"Vous me dites que la rencontre ne s'est pas très bien passée, j'espère qu'il n'y a eu rien de grave."

"John m'a sauté dessus."

"Quoi!? Lui qui est si gentil et doux à l'habitude..."

Sherlock se leva.

"Bon, je vous remercie pour le thé. Si vous voulez bien me laisser seul, je vais aller dormir."

"Oh, bien sûr."

La dame prit congé et le détective s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, toute cette scène était encore fraiche dans sa tête et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que ces deux amis acceptent de lui reparler, sans que tout cela ne se termine en guerre nucléaire.

John et Molly n'avaient rien dit tout au long du trajet, tellement les deux avaient été choqué des événements. La jeune femme avait eu la plupart du temps le regard dans le vide, ce qui n'avait pas manqué à John. Il avait bien vu que la jeune femme avait essayé tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes. Celui-ci savait parfaitement qu'elle avait éprouvé de forts sentiments pour son meilleur ami.

 _Sherlock est revenu. Et si elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui?_

John secouait la tête. Il se montait des histoires pour rien. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Ils se préparaient pour aller au lit. Voyant que Molly allait à la salle de bain, John rompit le silence.

"Tu veux qu'on en parle?"

"Non."

Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt seule, Molly ne pouvait pas contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et y vit le visage de Sherlock. Les sentiments remontaient, malgré elle, à la surface. Elle s'en voulait de nouveau les ressentir. Elle chassa les pensées et les souvenirs qui défilaient dans sa tête et tenta de garder son calme et son sang-froid. Elle se disait que John était là pour elle. Maintenant elle se disait que c'était lui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle est heureuse à ses côtés. Après quelques instants elle sortit de la salle de bain et vint s'installer aux côtés de John dans le lit. Les deux étaient trop épuisés pour faire quoi que ce soit cette nuit. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit sans en rajouter plus. La jeune femme se retournait et ferma la lumière. John savait bien que celle-ci avait pleuré, ce qui était tout à fait normal et qui était-il pour l'en empêcher? Sherlock était tout de même quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour eux, même si ce qu'il avait fait était horrible. Sur ce John tenta de se vider la tête et essayait comme il put de trouver le sommeil.


	4. Réconciliation

**Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture :)**

Quelques temps se passaient et la nouvelle que Sherlock était encore envie était maintenant officielle. Le détective avait tenté du mieux qu'il pouvait pour reprendre contact avec ses "anciens" amis. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait accepté de lui reparler. Un matin il se leva et était déterminé à aller les voir. Il avait appris que John travaillait maintenant aussi à l'Hôpital St-Bartholomew. Comme il avait si bien l'habitude de le faire, il entra dans le laboratoire sans frapper. Les deux jeunes gens qui s'y trouvaient n'y faisait pas attention, ceux-ci étaient occupés. Sherlock avait la bouche grande ouverte en les voyant. Molly était là, avec John. Les deux s'embrassaient sans aucune gêne. Celui-ci était choqué et troublé à cette vue et un étrange sentiment naquit en lui. Il essayait de revenir à lui même et se disait qu'il trouvait cela tout simplement bizarre que son meilleur ami était en couple Molly. Voyant qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas et qu'ils n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Sherlock, celui-ci finit par s'éclaircir la gorge pour se faire entendre. Soudainement, les deux s'arrêtèrent et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient été un peu trop loin. Les deux n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux et rougissaient simultanément. Les deux se retournaient vers l'individu en question. À la vu de Sherlock, les deux étaient choqués et la jeune femme rougissait encore plus. John, quant-à lui était en colère. Il s'avança vers Sherlock et avait l'air tout aussi agressif qu'à leur dernière rencontre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux!?"

Sherlock reculait. Décidément John ne s'était toujours pas remis de la dernière fois.

"Je veux vous parler, je voue en prie! Vous êtes les seuls en qui je peux totalement avoir confiance., enfin avec Lestrade, bien-sûr."

"Bien va parler à Lestrade, je suis sûr qu'il va se faire un plaisir de te sauter dessus!"

"En ce qui le concerne il a un peu mieux réagi que toi."

John était prêt à lui bondir dessus. Molly avait baissé le regard. Sherlock se tenait à distance.

"Je suis désolé. Je tiens vraiment à vous parler."

John était prêt, une nouvelle fois, à l'envoyer paitre. Molly intervint.

"Ok, d'accord. On va à la cafétéria. John, pas de mais!"

Elle ordonna à John de l'écouter. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi indéfiniment. Ils étaient à une des tables. John et Molly avaient les bras croisés et attendaient une explication. La jeune femme tentait de le fixer, mais à chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien son coeur se mettait à battre à tout rompre et celle-ci baissa plusieurs fois le regard, ce qui n'avait pas manqué à Sherlock.

"Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?" (John)

Sherlock se racla la gorge et prit son courage à deux mains.

"J'ai besoin de vous. Pour mes enquêtes et pour un attentat terroriste qui se prépare. Il faut empêcher ça! Je vous supplie de m'aider!"

"Avant ça, tu vas nous dire comment tu as fait tout ça et surtout pourquoi tu nous as rien dit." (John)

Le détective prit une grande respiration.

"Je devais déjouer le plan de Moriarty. J'ai sauté du toit et j'ai atterri sur un gros airbag. Tu avançais trop près de moi, alors tu t'es fait renversé. Je suis désolé, c'était prévu. Pour tout ce sang, tout n'était qu'une mise en scène, pour mon pouls, j'ai coincé une balle de squash sous mon épaule, le pouls est coupé pendant une fraction de seconde, c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien senti. Et pour le corps à la morgue on a trouvé quelqu'un qui me ressemblait. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre au courant, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. J'ai voulu vous le dire à plusieurs occasions, mais j'avais peur que ça finisse par se faire savoir."

À ce moment une larme coulait le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de nous parler de confiance? Ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu as entièrement confiance en nous? Tu nous connais, Sherlock. On aurait pas prit le risque d'en parler, si ça pouvait te mettre en danger! Nous tout ce qu'on aurait voulu était que tu nous dises que tu étais en vie! -La jeune femme avait haussé le ton- Cela aurait été la moindre des choses!"

Molly reculait, s'apprêtant à se lever. John mit une main sur son épaule et tentait de la consoler. Puis il fixait Sherlock.

"Qui était au courant?"

Sherlock hésitait.

"... Mon frère, Mike, Stanford, mes parents et mon réseau, et c'est tout."

"Mike!?" (Molly)

Molly se levait et avait décidé qu'elle en avait assez entendu. Elle partit. Sherlock la regardait partir et se sentait coupable. John restait là.

"C'est tout? C'est déjà beaucoup! Et au moins 100 clochards? Et pour tes parents, ça explique leur absence à ton enterrement!"

"Oui, désolé... Pour mon réseau, à peu près 25 maximum."

John se relevait en colère.

"Tu demanderas de l'aide à tes petits amis, alors!"

Puis il partit. Sherlock se leva et marcha rapidement vers lui et le retint par le bras. John se retourna et se défit de sa main. Sherlock ke regardait et le suppliait.

"S'il te plait, John. Je suis vraiment désolé et j'ai vraiment besoin de vous!"

John essaya de se calmer. Il réfléchit cette fois-ci au lieu de le frapper, cela était un progrès.

"Laisse-nous du temps."

Le détective sourit.

"D'accord, merci. Et au fait?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu comptes garder cette moustache?"

John le regardait, incrédule.

"Quoi!? C'est pas le moment!"

Sherlock reculait et John partit en colère.

Encore une semaine se passait et Sherlock n'avait pas eu encore de nouvelles. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû se la fermer avec cette histoire de moustache.

 _Mais voyons, John susceptible à ce point?_

Il faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de clients depuis qu'il était revenu. Il ne cessait pas de regarder son téléphone pour voir s'il avait eu des messages. Aucun. Même l'inspecteur Lestrade lui avait demandé de l'aide pour une de ses enquêtes. Puis son enfin son téléĥone vibra. Il le prit et vit qu'il y avait un message de John.

 **On vient diner chez toi vers 19h. JW**

 **Alors vous vous invitez chez moi. SH**

 **C'est ça on c'est rien. JW**

 **Bon bon OK. SH**

Sherlock commanda des mets chinois, il n'avais jamais eu de talent pour la cuisine et Mrs Hudson n'était pas là. Peu de temps après John et Molly étaient arrivés. Sherlock les accueillit et les amena vers la cuisine.

"Je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment changé question cuisine." (John)

"Non, je n'ai pas vraiment pu me pratiquer."

Ils s'assirent. Molly n'avait pas sortit un mot et était encore plus timide qu'à l'habitude. Sherlock cherchait son regard, mais celle-ci n'avait pas osé lever ses yeux vers lui, ce qui n'avait pas laissé le jeune homme indifférent. Pour briser le silence qui devenait un peu lourd, John finit par prendre la parole.

"Alors, dans quoi exactement veux-tu qu'on t'aide?"

Sherlock regardait John, puis Molly.

"Eh bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit, dans les enquêtes et pour contrer un attentat terroriste. Et je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chemin à faire pour me rattraper. Je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner, je vous le jure."

Les deux ne disaient rien pendant un moment et la jeune femme finit par lever la tête.

"Ça prendra beaucoup de temps Sherlock. -Molly prit une grande respiration- Mais je suis prête à t'aider. Je te jure que si tu nous refais un truc pareil, je peux te jurer que jamais je ne vais te pardonner!"

"Je ne ferai plus rien de tout ça, c'est promis."

"Et pour l'attentat, tu sais de quoi il retourne?" (John)

"Le 5 novembre une nouvelle loi anti-terroriste sera votée au parlement. Je pense qu'il y aura un attentat et j'ai besoin de votre aide."

"Bon, nous ferons de notre mieux pour te venir en aide." (John)

"Merci."

Tous avaient finis de manger. Peu de temps après, John et Molly se levaient et remerciaient Sherlock. Celui-ci se releva également. Les amis finirent par se prendre dans leur bras, tout de même contents de s'être retrouvés. Puis à un moment la main de Sherlock et de Molly se touchaient accidentellement. Les deux ressentirent simultanément un frisson et retirèrent leur main subitement. Ils finirent par se séparer. Le jeune couple S'apprêtait à partir.

"Au fait Sherlock."

"Oui John?"

"Molly et moi... Nous allons nous marier."

Celui-ci figea. Il regardait John et se retournait vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas osé le regarder. Un frisson passa dans son corps tout entier. Il tenta de cacher son trouble et sourit.

"Vous savez ce que je pense du mariage, mais je tiens tout de même à vous féliciter et vous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur."

Le couple le remercia et partit. La porte se referma sur un Sherlock qui se demandait ce qui se passait avec lui.


	5. Rapprochements

**Bonjour, merci à vous pour vos commentaires! Voici la suite, un peu plus longue que d** ' **habitude, il faut dire que j'étais inspirée! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça va vous plaire !**

 **J'ai utilisé un peu des scènes mot à mot (parce que je voulais que ça soit cohérent) de l'épisode 1 de la saison 3. Ces scènes ne sont pas à moi. Tout l'honneur revient évidemment à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Et bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.**

Chapitre 4.

Suite à la visite de ses deux amis, Sherlock n'avait pas cessé de penser à leur futur mariage.

 _Que se passe-t-il avec moi? Je devrais être heureux pour eux!_

Plus il y pensait, plus un désagréable sentiment s'emparait de lui. Il tremblait. Il était troublé, il n'arrivait plus à s'enfermer dans son palais mental pour réfléchir raisonnablement, même pour résoudre ses enquêtes. Puis l'image de la jeune femme ne cessait de le hanter. Cette image lui disait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, qu'il était jaloux de son meilleur ami et qu'il voulait être à sa place. Sherlock lui criait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux de qui que ce soit, qu'il était marié à son travail et que rien de tout cela ne changerait. L'illusion de La jeune femme le regardait et ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il disait.

 _Dis tout ce que tu veux, Sherlock. Ça finira bien par te tomber dessus._

«VA-T-EN DE MON ESPRIT! »

Quelqu'un monta précipitamment dans les escaliers et se rendit au salon pour savoir ce qui se passait. Sherlock regardait par la fenêtre et pressait les mains contre ses oreilles. L'individu en question s'approcha et mit une main sur l'épaule du détective.

« ? »

Le détective sursauta. Il se retourna en colère.

« Ça ne se fait pas de surprendre les gens par derrière! Et au fait qui êtes vous? Qui vous a laissé entrer!? »

« Oh, la dame en bas. Et puis j'ai entendu des cris, alors je suis monté, me demandant si ça allait… »

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai pensé tout haut. Vous devez être un client. Que puis-je faire pour vous M… ? »

«Shilcott, Howard Shilcott... Bien, je travaille sur la ligne verte sur le métro et j'ai remarqué quelque chose dans le système des trains. »

« Quoi? »

« Je voudrais bien vous le montrer, chez moi, j'ai les vidéos et je pourrais mieux vous expliquer. Je suis sûr que ça pourrais vous intéresser. »

« Bien. Je viendrai ce soir, vers 19h. »

Le jeune homme le remercia et lui donna son adresse. Sherlock était content d'être enfin tombé sur quelque chose, il pourrait s'occuper l'esprit. Il espérait également que cet élément soit une clé dans l'éventuel attentat du parlement. Il prit son téléphone et composa un message.

 **John, j'ai un cas. Tu dois venir! Rendez-vous à 18h30 chez moi. SH**

 **Sherlock, je suis de garde aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas. JW.**

 **C'est important! SH.**

 **Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas au lieutenant Lestrade, ou à Molly? JW.**

 **Bon d'accord… SH.**

Sherlock demanda tout d'abord l'aide de Greg, mais celui-ci n'était pas non plus disponible. Alors il parcourut son portable et tomba sur le nom de Molly. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un avec lui. Il se résigna et composa un message.

 **Bonjour Molly. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir avec moi pour un cas. SH.**

Molly avait son portable dans ses mains en même temps. Lorsqu'elle vit le message de Sherlock, son cœur manqua un battement.

 **John ne peut pas y aller? Et Greg? MH**

 **Non. S'il te plait. SH**

La jeune femme hésitait quelques instants et finit par accepter. Elle avait encore du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

 **Bon d'accord. MH**

Sherlock la remercia et lui précisa le point de rendez-vous.

La jeune femme arrivait vers la demeure de Sherlock. Bien qu'elle s'était préparée mentalement, plus elle s'approchait, plus la nervosité montait. Elle arriva à la porte, mais Sherlock sortit en même temps. Les deux se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez et étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Les deux ressentirent un frisson. Sherlock avait plongé le regard dans le sien et la jeune femme avait tout de suite ressentit un malaise et recula.

« Euh, bonjour Sherlock. »

Le détective tenta de revenir à lui.

« Bonjour. »

Puis Sherlock appela un taxi. Le trajet se fit en silence. Les deux arrivèrent chez M. Shilcott et Sherlock appuya sur la sonnette.

« Attention à la marche, attention à la marche… »

La jeune femme fit un petit rire. L'homme arriva et les laissa entrer.

« Merci d'être venus. »

Puis ils arrivèrent à son atelier. Il se retourna vers Sherlock.

Howard Shilcott avait des grands écrans lui permettant de regarder la circulation des trains. Il avait aussi en sa possession des trains miniatures.

« J'aime les trains. »

« Oui je vois. Bon. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe? »

« Oui. »

Howard s'empressa de leur montrer ce qu'il a vu.

« J'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre. »

Puis il montra une vidéo d'un homme. Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Il est entré dans le dernier voiture à Westminster et arrivé à St James Park personne n'est sortit»

Sherlock se rapprocha, intrigué.

« Je savais que ça vous plairait. Il monte dans la dernière voiture à Westminster et il est le seul passager et la voiture est vide à la station St James Park. Expliquez-moi ça monsieur Holmes? »

Sherlock restait silencieux.

« Il a pu sauter de la voiture non? » (Molly)

« Il y a un système de sécurité qui empêche les portes de s'ouvrir quand le train est en marche. Mais ce n'est pas tout, le conducteur de ce train n'est pas revenu travailler depuis. D'après quelqu'un il est en vacances et il a reçu un paquet d'argent. »

« Il a été acheté. Donc le conducteur est dans le coup et le passager est descendu. »

« Sans doute, mais il avait nulle part ou aller. Et puis sur cette ligne c'est direct entre les deux stations. Il n'existe aucun tunnel de maintenance et rien sur les cartes. »

Puis Sherlock regardait attentivement l'homme sur la vidéo. Il ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Je connais son visage. »

Puis Sherlock s'enferma dans son palais mental pour essayer de comprendre le système de train.

« Sherlock? » (Molly)

Celui-ci revint à lui. Il remercia M. Shilcott et les deux partirent. Il était dans ses pensées.

« Habituellement le trajet entre ces deux stations ne prend que cinq minutes. Alors que lui en a prit 10 minutes. Je veux des tas de plan de métro et des vieux plan aussi. »

« Bien. »

Puis Sherlock et Molly s'en allèrent. Les deux marchaient sans rien se dire. Puis l'estomac de la jeune femme se mit à crier famine.

« Oh, je vois que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir faim. Ça te dit des frites? Je connais un endroit où ils servent toujours des grosses portions. À moins que tu veuilles manger avec John, je comprendrai. »

« John est de garde ce soir, alors ça me va. »

La jeune femme aurait bien voulu s'enfuir à toute jambe, mais se disait que cela ne serait pas très poli. Et Sherlock, lui, tenta de contrôler son esprit et ses pulsions étranges. Pendant le repas, les deux évitaient d'avoir le regard trop longtemps dans celui de l'autre et tentèrent de parler comme avant. Chacun avait remarqué que l'autre n'était pas à l'aise, mais aucun des deux n'avait osé en parler. À la fin, Sherlock avait décidé d'appeler un taxi et de ramener en même temps la jeune femme chez elle. Il la raccompagna à la porte.

« Tu sais, ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« J'insiste. Bonne nuit Molly. »

Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa amicalement sur le menton. La jeune femme n'avait pas été indifférente. Sherlock ne l'était pas non plus, mais il se disait qu'il aurait été impoli de ne pas lui faire la bise. Il regardait son visage et se mit à vouloir aller plus loin. La jeune femme le regardait aussi un petit moment, mais reculait, ouvrit la porte, lui dit également bonne nuit et referma la porte derrière elle. Sherlock ne savait pas ce qu'il ce serait passé, si la jeune femme avait continué de le regarder. Puis il partit. Molly avait regardé par la fenêtre et attendit que la voiture s'éloigne. Elle mit son front contre celle-ci. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à John et elle s'en voulait. Son cœur cognait encore dans sa poitrine. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et se mit la tête entre les mains. Des larmes coulaient. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Sherlock, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'en avoir. Et en plus cette-fois ci, pour la première fois, Sherlock avait été bizarre.

 _Aurait-il aussi des sentiments pour moi?_

Puis la jeune femme se trouvait stupide. Elle chassa cette idée. Elle se disait qu'il se sentait peut-être coupable de ce qu'il avait fait. Sur cette pensée la jeune femme se relevait et partit se coucher. Quant-à-Sherlock, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à cette bise, il sentait toute sorte d'émotions. Il était allongé dans son lit, n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux sans voir l'image de la jeune femme. Son cœur se mit à cogner. Puis il repensa au moment ou John lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient se marier et à la scène au restaurant où ils les avaient vu tous les deux, main dans la main. Un sentiment de jalousie se formait. Sherlock ferma les yeux, s'enferma une énième fois dans son palais mental en essayant de trouver autre chose à penser, mais il tomba encore sur la jeune femme. »

« Tu as des sentiments pour moi, Sherlock. »

Sherlock était effrayé. Il reculait.

« Moi, avoir des sentiments? Jamais! C'est pour les faibles! »

« Sherlock, ton cœur et ton corps te disent le contraire. »

« Arrête! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Je ne serai jamais avec quelqu'un! »

« Tu m'aimes, tu me veux dans tes bras. Tu me désires… »

Puis elle s'approchait encore plus de lui. Le détective était électrifié, il n'était pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le visage de la jeune femme était maintenant très près du sien, même trop près…

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Sherlock. –Elle glissa sa main sur sa joue et s'approcha de sa bouche et lui murmura tout bas : Et j'ai envie de toi… »

Sherlock mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de la repousser et de mettre une distance entre eux, mais la jeune femme ôta ses mains et s'avança encore plus. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à l'embrasser, le détective ouvrit les yeux et était en sueur. Il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

 _5 novembre_

Sherlock commençait à désespérer, à ne rien trouver. Molly n'avait rien trouvé en ce qui concerne les plans du métro. Quant-à John, il n'avait pas réussit à se libérer. Sherlock était en contact avec Howard Shilcott. Il regardait à nouveau l'enregistrement. Soudain, Sherlock constata quelque chose. Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être aperçu à temps.

« Vous avez remarqué? À Westminster il y a sept wagons. Et quand le train arrive à St James Park, il n'y en a que six. »

« Vous pensez qu'il aurait détaché la dernière voiture? »

« C'est possible. Elle disparait entre St James Park et Westminster, cet homme disparaît aussi. Et en plus aujourd'hui c'est le vote d'une nouvelle loi anti-terroriste au parlement. Et cet homme, que je connais, Lord Moran, est supposé voter, mais il ne sera pas là, je crois qu'il veut faire sauter le parlement! »

« Oh mon Dieu! Sumatra Road! »

« Quoi!? »

« C'est une station qui a été construite, mais elle a été fermée avant qu'elle soit ouverte. Tout a été gelé à cause de conflits juridiques. »

Les deux dirent en même temps:

« C'est la station en dessous du parlement. »

« Vous êtes génial, M. Shilcott! »

Il le remercia et ferma le portable. Il ne prit pas le temps de téléphoner à John, puisqu'il se disait qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps. Il se rendit alors à la station westminster. Il marchait et remarquait qu'il y avait une porte. Il fit attention de ne pas se faire voir par le garde de sécurité, utilisa un outil et ouvrit la porte. Il était à l'intérieur, mais quelqu'un l'avait vu. La personne le suivit, puis mit sa main sur son épaule. Sans voulant d'être vu, il se retourna et était surprit de voir la femme se tentant devant lui.

« Molly!? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!? »

Sherlock ne voulait pas embarquer Molly la dedans, mais vit qu'il était trop tard, puisqu'elle était entrée aussi et ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Il lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Non mais tu es fou!? On a pas le droit d'être là! »

« C'est primordial! Viens, sinon on va finir par se faire attraper. »

La jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel et était résignée à le suivre. Ils marchaient dans l'ombre. La jeune femme n'était pas du tout rassurée. Les deux arrivèrent et virent un wagon au fond. Sherlock, entra dans le wagon, suivit de Molly. Il regardait partout. Il y avait des clignotants sur chaque banc. Puis il s'avançait, se pencha. Il y avait une trappe. Il l'ouvrit. Molly vit ce qu'il y avait. Elle commençait à trembler.

« Une bombe… »

Sherlock se releva vers Molly et il vit que celle-ci ne tarderait pas à paniquer. Elle relevait la tête vers Sherlock.

« Il y a sûrement un moyen de la désamorcer, hein Sherlock? »

« Oui, je pense. »

« Tu penses!? »

Sur le coup, Sherlock était aussi inquiet que la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas non plus désamorcé des tonnes de bombes dans ma vie! »

« Et toi tu t'en va dans la gueule du loup sans savoir comment t'en sortir!? »

« Calme toi Molly! »

Sherlock s'enferma dans son palais mental, mais ne trouvait rien. Puis le compteur s'approchait bientôt de la fin. Molly s'inquiéta encore plus, elle ferma les yeux, les larmes coulaient. Sherlock avait fini par se pencher, il regardait partout puis finit par voir l'interrupteur. Il l'actionna. À son grand soulagement le compteur se stoppa. Il se releva. La jeune femme était là la tête contre le poteau, fermait les yeux et attentait la fin. Il la regardait, ils étaient sauvés. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Puis il vint mettre sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« C'est fini Molly. »

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, plein de larmes. Elle le regardait.

« Tu as réussi? »

« Oui. Il y avait un interrupteur. Je suis content de l'avoir vu à temps. »

Puis elle prit Sherlock dans ses bras. Elle tremblait. Elle avait eu aussi la frayeur de sa vie. Sherlock surprit de cette étreinte, la serra aussi contre lui. Puis la jeune femme se séparait de lui.

« Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. »

« Je serai toujours là Molly. »

Elle vit qu'il était sincère. Puis leur regard était plongé dans celui de l'autre. Le cœur de la jeune femme se remit à battre à un rythme irrégulier. Sherlock quant-à lui ne pouvait pas détacher le regard du sien, ni la repousser. La jeune femme voulait lutter contre ses sentiments, mais cela était plus fort qu'elle et pour Sherlock aussi. Les deux approchèrent leur visage en même temps et leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres. N'en pouvant plus, Sherlock s'empara de ses lèvres. Molly, quant-à elle avait répondu au baiser avec passion.


	6. Distance

**DICB: Merci à toi pour le commentaire. : ) Oui pour les scènes prises dans la série, je ne voulais pas en prendre trop, sinon ça devient un peu lourd. Contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours! Voici le chapitre 5. Je vais faire attention de ne pas trop me focaliser sur ce qui va se passer entre John, Sherlock et Molly (je sais que c'est le but de la fiction, mais quand il ne se passe que ça tout au long de l'histoire, je finis par trouver ça un peu lourd et je vais essayer de mettre plusieurs éléments autour) Enfin bref, mon pavé est fini ! XD Bonne lecture pour le chapitre 5. :)**

Chapitre 5.

Sherlock s'était emparé de ses lèvres, la jeune femme y avait répondu avec passion. Tout se mélangeait dans leur tête. Leur cœur cognait dans leur poitrine. Les mains de Sherlock descendirent sur la taille de la jeune femme, l'enroula puis la fit se rapprocher de lui davantage. Ils pressaient leur corps l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme avait ses bras autour de son cou et finit par passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Pendant un instant, le temps s'était arrêté. Les deux ne pouvaient plus se contrôler, leurs pensées étaient confuses et mélangées. Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller plus loin, ils entendirent des bruits à l'extérieur. La jeune femme se sépara de lui et reculait. Les deux se regardaient, la jeune femme avait baissé les yeux. Ils étaient revenus à la réalité. Puis quelqu'un entra dans le wagon, un policier entra, suivit de son collègue. Sherlock les avait appelés avant d'arriver à la station de métro.

« Vous n'avez rien? » (L'officier)

« Non non, tout va bien. J'ai pu désamorcer la bombe. » (Sherlock)

Quant-à Molly, elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Le policier lui fit signe de partir, qu'il allait s'occuper du reste avec son collègue. Les deux ne s'objectèrent pas, puis partirent. Sherlock appela un taxi. La voiture arriva, Sherlock invita Molly à monter.

« Sherlock, je vais rentrer à pied je crois. »

«Molly, il fait nuit et je ne veux pas que tu rentres toute seule. »

« Sherlock, je suis une grande fille, j'ai besoin d'air et j'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Sherlock se disait bien que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Elle le regrettait, sans doute. Cette pensée le blessait, mais il se disait que c'était normal, puisqu'elle était en couple avec John. Pendant un moment, il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à son meilleur ami lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Plus rien n'avait eu de sens à ce moment là.

« Bon, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. J'aimerais bien que tu me dises quand tu es rentrée. S'il te plait. »

« Oui, d'accord. »

La jeune femme se retournait et partit. Elle vit le taxi passer à côté d'elle et n'avait pas adressé un regard à Sherlock. Elle avait des remords. Elle ne cessait de penser à John, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, cela faisait tout de même un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre au moment où ils pensaient que Sherlock était mort. Ils se consolaient et un jour ils avaient finis par se rapprocher. Elle avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour John, et c'était réciproque. Finalement ils avaient finis par se fréquenter puis former un couple. John était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais là, Sherlock était bel et bien vivant. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui étaient revenus et étaient encore plus forts qu'avant. Il lui avait tellement manqué, mais l'idée de faire du mal à John, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne méritait pas ça. La jeune femme entra chez elle, elle prit son portable. Elle composa un message, et tenta d'être la plus neutre possible.

 **Je suis rentrée. Bonne nuit. MH**

 **Merci. Bonne nuit Molly. SH**

La jeune femme ferma son portable. John qui avait entendu la jeune femme arriver, descendit les escaliers et semblait inquiet.

« Chérie? Peux-tu me dire où tu étais passé? »

La jeune femme évita de parler de l'histoire de la bombe. Elle tenta d'être la plus normale possible.

« Bien j'étais avec Sherlock, j'ai réglé un cas avec lui. »

« Encore!? Si ça continue il va passer plus de temps avec toi que moi. »

«John, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais bien qu'il aurait bien voulu que tu viennes avec lui. Mais tu étais occupé ces derniers jours alors il n'a pas voulu te déranger. Et de toute façon il ne m'a rien demandé. Je suis tombée sur lui par hasard et j'ai fini par l'accompagner et c'est tout. »

« Bon d'accord. C'était quoi le cas? »

« Peut-on en parler demain? »

« Oui, comme tu veux. »

Puis John s'approchait d'elle.

« Tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours… »

Puis John l'embrassa. La scène avec Sherlock était encore fraiche dans la tête de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci n'avait pas pu repousser son fiancé. Elle répondit à son baiser. John la souleva dans ses bras et l'amena dans la chambre. Molly se laissa déshabiller, elle aida John à se débarrasser de ses vêtements. John s'était à nouveau emparé de ses lèvres, les deux s'avancèrent vers le lit et Molly se laissait tomber sur celui-ci. John était maintenant au dessus d'elle. Il commença à lui prodiguer des caresses, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de frémir. Elle le caressait puis John n'en pouvait plus. Il la regardait et attendait son consentement. En guise de réponse, la jeune femme l'embrassa, puis John finit par entrer en elle. Il commençait doucement. La jeune femme passait ses mains dans son dos et le parsema de baisers.

« Regarde-moi Molly. »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et…

Elle vit le visage de Sherlock. Son visage était en sueur, son regard était brûlant. La jeune femme était figée. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à pendre possession de ses lèvres, elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour le bloquer.

« Chérie, un problème? »

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Le visage de Sherlock avait disparu et John la regardait d'un air inquiet. Pensant qu'il l'avait blessée, John tenta de se retirer, mais Molly le retint. Elle le regardait dans les yeux.

« Non, continue John. Va plus vite! »

« Tu es sûre? »

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme l'embrassa. John, soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien, accéléra la cadence. Puis l'orgasme ne tardait pas à arriver. Les deux étaient à bout de souffle. John avait plongé son regard dans celui de Molly.

« Je t'aime. »

La jeune femme passait sa main dans son visage.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Puis ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis John se mit sur le côté. Molly le suivit et les deux ne prirent pas de temps pour s'endormir.

Molly était couchée, elle dormait à point fermé. Puis elle sentit un doigt glisser sur son dos, jusqu'à sa fesse. La jeune femme frémit et se réveilla. Elle constata qu'elle était débarrassée de sa couverture et qu'elle était à découvert. Elle se dit qu'elle avait sûrement bougé dans son sommeil. Elle se retourna puis…

« Sherlock!? »

Il était là, à ses côtés, nu, lui aussi. La jeune femme essayait de sortir du lit, mais n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si il y avait une barrière qui l'empêchait de quitter le lit. Puis Sherlock la regardait intensément puis la prit par la taille. La jeune femme était dos à lui, elle ne voulait pas le regarder.

« Tourne-toi Molly. Tourne-toi et regarde-moi. »

« Sherlock, arrête s'il te plait… »

« Non je ne veux pas! »

« Laisse-moi! Je suis avec John et je vais me marier avec lui! »

Puis Sherlock finit par se mettre au dessus d'elle. Son regard était encore plus brûlant que l'image qu'elle avait vue lorsqu'elle avait fait l'amour avec John.

« Alors, c'est lui que tu aimes, que tu aimes _vraiment_ , tu en es sûre? »

« Oui! »

« Alors dis le moi en face, droit dans les yeux! Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi et que c'est lui l'homme de ta vie! »

Sherlock avait le regard planté dans le sien. Elle essayait de dire ces paroles, mais n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu vois? Tu en es incapable… »

Puis Sherlock approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Molly était figée. Il s'empara de ses lèvres. La jeune femme finit par succomber…

Puis Molly se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se retournait dans son lit, John s'y trouvait et dormait profondément. La jeune femme se leva, se couvrit et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle prit alors son portable et composa un message.

 **Sherlock, il faut qu'on parle. Je trouve qu'il est plus approprié de s'en parler en personne. À 6 heures le matin je fais mon jogging et John reste au lit habituellement. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais je ne vois pas à quel autre moment nous pourrions en parler. S'il y a du changement je te fais signe. S'il te plait ça serait gentil que tu viennes. Devant chez moi. Bonne nuit. MH.**

Sherlock était dans son salon, n'avait pas pu s'endormir. Il pensait encore avec ce qui s'était passé avec Molly. Il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Il regardait le message et le lit. Il se doutait bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il prit une grande respiration et tenait de garder sa tête sur ses épaules et d'éviter que ses pensées partent dans tous les sens.

 **Je serai là Molly. Bonne nuit et à demain. SH.**

La jeune femme ferma son portable et remonta dans la chambre.

Il était six heures, Molly s'était levée. John était toujours endormi. Celle-ci se prépara et sortit de l'appartement. Elle attendait sur le trottoir. Peu de temps Sherlock arriva. Molly l'invita à aller plus loin. Ils allèrent au parc, puis s'assirent sur un banc. Les deux tentaient de se contenir, même si cela n'avait pas facile. Puis la jeune femme le regardait.

« Sherlock, ça ne doit plus arriver. Plus jamais. »

Le détective lui rendit son regard. Cela avait été plus difficile qu'il pensait, mais Molly avait raison.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier. C'était sur le coup de l'émotion je pense. Nous avons eu peur d'y rester et c'est arrivé. »

« Oui… »

Cette réponse fut tout de même dure pour la jeune femme, mais elle ne montrait rien.

« J'aime John. Je compte l'épouser. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce qui s'est passé. »

« C'est tout à fait compréhensible. »

Molly se relevait. Sherlock aussi. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Et puis une dernière chose. »

« Oui? »

« Je préfère qu'on garde nos distances quelque temps, enfin sauf si c'est d'ordre professionnel et que c'est important. »

« Et si John finit par se poser des questions? »

« Je prétexterai que je n'ai pas beaucoup el temps, mais de toute façon nous aurons sûrement l'occasion de nous voir tous les trois. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux Molly, je respecterai ton choix. »

Les deux tentèrent de garder un regard impassible.

« Bon et bien bonne journée Sherlock. »

Puis la jeune femme se retournait et partit à courir. Le jeune homme la regardait s'en aller, il ne la suivait pas. Il se disait qu'il allait tout tenter pour respecter sa demande, du moins il ferait tout son possible pour le faire. Il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mettre de la zizanie dans le couple de son meilleur ami, déjà qu'il y avait encore des tensions entre lui et John. Il tourna les talons et partit. Quant-à la jeune femme, elle courait et ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler.


	7. On doit résister

**À DICB, merci à toi pour ton commentaire! Contente que ça t'intéresse et que tu trouves ça intriguant et merci de me suivre dans mes histoires, c'est très apprécié. Voici le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture! Je posterai le chapitre suivant également, puisqu'il est déjà écrit.**

Chapitre 6.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées depuis la dernière rencontre de Sherlock et Molly. Entre temps John avait appris l'histoire de la bombe et ce-dernier était très fâché après son ami après le détective.

*** Flash back

John était entré en trombe dans l'appartement de Sherlock. Ce-dernier, qui était allongé sur le canapé s'était assit et entendit des bruits de pas furieux monter dans l'escalier. Il se relevait et John lui mit au visage un article de journal. Celui-ci était à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de Sherlock.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as impliqué ma fiancée dans cette histoire de bombe!? »

Il lit le titre de l'article à haute voix.

« Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, apparemment accompagné de la pathologiste Molly Hooper, a pu désamorcer une bombe et a pu sauver la vie de plusieurs personnes. »

John balança l'article sur la table et Sherlock répondit sur la défensive.

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé, à Molly! Elle m'a vu entrer de façon illégale dans le métro et elle m'a suivi. Après ça il était trop tard pour reculer, je ne voulais pas me faire prendre. Et puis la bombe n'a pas explosée et nous sommes hors de danger, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un drame! »

Sherlock n'avait évidemment pas parlé des rapprochements qu'il avait eus avec Molly. John lui arracherait sans doute la tête et Molly aussi. Sherlock vit que John ne semblait pas se calmer.

« Mais tu y as pensé que la bombe aurait pu exploser!? »

« Non. Elle n'a pas explosé et elle a été désamorcée. Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour sauver la situation. »

John le regardait avec un air peu convaincu et lui faisait rappeler qu'il lui avait sauvé les fesses plus d'une fois, lorsque celui-ci se montrait un peu trop téméraire.

« Je ne veux plus que Molly soit impliquée dans quoi que ce soit de ce genre! »

« Alors libère-toi la prochaine fois. »

John lui lança un regard noir en lui disant qu'il avait beaucoup de responsabilités en tant que médecin. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir et Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je présume que nous ne sommes pas encore réconciliés? Il serait peut-être temps John! Ah au fait, tu as rasé ta moustache? C'est bien. »

Sherlock avait encore une fois trop parlé. John ne lui adressait pas un seul regard et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Le détective maugréa intérieurement. Retour à la case départ.

 _Espèce de crétin, mais quand vas-tu apprendre à te taire!? Si je pouvais actionner le bouton « la ferme » comme la plupart des gens! Quoique… Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des gens._

***Fin du flash back

Depuis ce temps, Sherlock n'avait reparlé ni à Molly, ni à John. Les enquêtes se faisaient encore attendre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se changer les idées. Il ne s'enfermait plus dans son palais mental, puisque la présence de la jeune femme était désormais omniprésente. L'image de Molly ne cessait de lui dire d'aller vers elle, mais celui-ci faisait la sourde oreille. Il lui disait que Molly était en couple avec John, qu'il était heureux pour ses deux amis et qu'il respecterait le choix de Molly. Puis un jour, John daigna enfin d'appeler son ami. Les deux avaient discuté longuement et avaient conclu qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Pour fêter cela, John avait invité son ami pour le souper. Ce-dernier ne semblait pas à l'aise depuis ce qui s'était passé avec la jeune femme, mais aurait trouvé ça impoli de refuser. Il avait pensé ce souper pendant toute la journée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il se rendit chez John et fut soulagé que ce soit celui-ci qui ouvre la porte. John lui serra la main puis l'invita à entrer.

« Chérie! Sherlock est là! »

« Oui, j'arrive! »

La jeune femme descendit l'escalier. Sherlock se tourna vers elle. Molly était légèrement coiffée et portait une robe bleue ciel et un gilet blanc. Le détective la regardait dans les yeux, puis de la tête aux pieds. Cette vue n'était pas désagréable… Molly vint près de lui et lui fit la bise puis se sépara rapidement. Quant-à John, il vint étreindre son meilleur ami. Sherlock était surprit d'une telle réaction, puisque c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Il tapota sa main sur son dos. Il était heureux qu'ils soient enfin réconciliés. Molly l'aida à enlever son manteau et trouvait qu'il était élégant et encore une fois, elle n'en était pas indifférente. Elle alla porter son manteau dans la chambre et dû y rester un moment. Son cœur se débattait, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine et essayait de se calmer.

« Molly, ça va? »

John avait vu que la jeune femme mettait du temps à revenir. Celle-ci descendit quelques instants plus tard prétextant qu'elle avait eu une envie urgente. Elle commençait alors à servir les assiettes. Sherlock n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que celle-ci tremblait. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas été aux toilettes et que cela avait eu un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il se doutait de ses tourments, puisqu'il était dans le même état qu'elle, mais était arrivé à le dissimuler, après tout il était le grand Sherlock Holmes. Il fit alors comme si de rien n'était et s'adressa tout naturellement à Molly :

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien Molly? »

La jeune femme le fixait, il savait très bien ce qu'il y avait. Comment faisait-il pour être si calme et posé? Ah oui, il avait bien l'habitude de cacher tout ce qui concernait les sentiments. Elle essaya de se montrer aussi impassible que lui.

« Je vais bien, je suis fatiguée et le mariage me rend un peu nerveuse, sans vouloir t'offenser John, bien sûr. »

Puis John lui sourit et mit sa main sur la sienne.

« C'est normal ma chérie. Je suis un peu nerveux aussi, tu sais. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait, pour tes emplettes, demain? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner? »

« Non personne ne peut! Pas même ma mère! »

« Oh zut. Chérie, tu sais bien que j'aurais bien voulu venir, mais je suis très occupé demain et tu sais bien que je ne peux pas voir la robe… »

« Je sais, ce n'est rien. Je vais m'arranger toute seule. »

Puis John fronça les sourcils et regardait Sherlock.

« Et toi Sherlock? Tu ne pourrais pas aller avec Molly? Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'enquêtes ces-derniers jours. »

Puis la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Tu es sérieux John? Sherlock va s'ennuyer à mourir et il va me sortir ses discours nuls sur le mariage. Tu penses que j'ai besoin de ça? Bonjour la déprime! »

Sherlock était à peu près d'accord avec la jeune femme, mais était offusqué. Il savait se tenir, tout de même! Du moins _un peu_.

« Chérie... Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait venir et je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses tout ça toute seule. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… Je ne pourrai pas être la non plus pour la pratique de nos vœux de mariage… »

Voyant où John voulait en venir, les deux avaient criés en même temps :

« QUOI!? »

La jeune femme paniquait.

« Tu veux dire que… Tu veux que ça soit Sherlock qui prenne ta place? »

Sherlock s'était relevé et n'était pas du tout à l'aise de la situation.

« John tu sais que tu penses des mariages! Je ne veux pas! Tu ne peux pas demander à ce Galvin Lestrade ou encore à Mike Stamford? »

« Premièrement, l'agent Lestrade se nomme G-R-E-G Sherlock, quand vas-tu enfin te rentrer son prénom dans le crâne? Il ne peut pas et Mike non plus. Ils sont occupés. On est tous occupé à part toi Sherlock. Et tu es mon meilleur ami et je te fais confiance. »

« Et moi la dedans!? » (Molly)

« Oh Molly arrête de faire l'enfant! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde! »

La jeune femme était hystérique.

« Oui ça va être la cata avec Sherlock! On ne peut pas repousser la séance? »

« Le prochain rendez-vous libre est dans huit mois… »

« Bien on annule alors! On est capable nous même de prononcer nos vœux de mariage! »

« C'est obligatoire Molly. Et le fait que quelqu'un puisse prendre ma place est exceptionnel. Le prêtre n'accepte pas habituellement. Mais là j'ai un patient qui sera opéré cette journée là et après nous devons veiller sur lui pendant une journée et plus. Je lui ai déjà fourni les documents nécessaires. Je suis désolé Molly. Je n'ai pas le choix, alors je vous en prie tous les deux. Acceptez! »

Molly fut forcée à acceptée et Sherlock aussi. Ils se sentiraient ignobles de refuser, vu la situation. John les remercia.

« Au fait John, ce n'est pas juste pour cela que tu m'as invité!? »

« Quoi ? Mais non! De la bouffe entre ami, c'est tout! »

Puis le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement, du moins Sherlock et Molly avaient fait de leur mieux pour ne pas trop se regarder, tellement ils étaient embarrassés de la situation. Molly avait finalement accepté que Sherlock vienne avec elle pour les emplettes, mais lui jura de lui en coller une si jamais il osait dire un seul truc déprimant sur le mariage. Sherlock avait dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Puis la soirée tirait à sa fin. Sherlock sortit et appela un taxi.

« Sherlock attend! »

Il se retournait vers la jeune femme. Il tentait une nouvelle fois d'être impassible.

« Oui? »

« La pratique a lieu dans une semaine. Voilà l'adresse. C'est jeudi prochain à 19h. Ne sois pas en retard, s'il te plait. Et pour les emplettes demain c'est devant chez moi à 11h. Ok? »

« Oui. À demain Molly. »

Il lui sourit et partit. La jeune femme le regardait s'en aller, en savant en avance que cela serait une très mauvaise idée.

 _Allez arrête! Ce ne sont que des emplettes et une pratique, tu vas passer au travers!_

11h. Sherlock était à l'heure. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il se demandait comment ça se passerait. Il levait les yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté.

« Sherlock tu es déjà là? »

« Oui comme tu peux le voir. »

« Très bien. Nous devons revenir vers 16h, le traiteur va venir pour nous faire goûter différentes sortes de gâteau. »

« Ah. »

Puis Molly et Sherlock n'avaient pas trainé la patte. La jeune femme avait commandé des fleurs, avait réservé une salle pour après le mariage et faire d'autres achats. Sherlock devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir, mais ne disait rien à la jeune femme. Puis ils arrivèrent dans une boutique qui louait des robes de mariée. Les deux regardaient, Molly était subjuguée, Sherlock levait encore les yeux en se disant que le mariage était du gaspillage d'argent.

« Ce ne sont pas les demoiselles d'honneur qui aident à choisir habituellement? »

« Je n'ai qu'une seule demoiselle d'honneur et n'a pas pu venir. Arrête de te plaindre! »

« Je n'ai rien dit de toute la journée! »

« Même si tu fais souvent la remarque aux autres, ton regard veut aussi tout dire des fois Sherlock. »

Puis il ne répondit rien. La jeune femme se mit à regarder des modèles de robe, tenta d'en essayer quelques unes. Elle n'avait pas osé se montrer devant le détective, de toute façon cela ne lui allait pas, mais finalement, la jeune femme et la dame qui l'aidait à trouver une robe, en trouvèrent une splendide. Molly l'essayait et se trouvait magnifique. La dame qui l'aidait était de son avis.

« Vous êtes splendides! Vous vouliez un avis non? Demandez-le a celui qui est venu avec vous. C'est un de vos amis je présume? »

« Euh, oui. »

« Allez, allez! C'est aussi pour donner son avis qu'il est là! »

Puis la dame poussait Molly hors de la salle d'essayage. Elle était dos à Sherlock. La dame lui replaça les cheveux et la fit se tourner. À ce moment précis, Sherlock était figé. Il dévisageait la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait une robe blanche et simple avec un peu de dentelle et à manche courte, laissant un peu entrevoir le décolleté de la jeune femme.

« Vous voyez? Même lui ne sait plus quoi dire! »

Molly devenait rouge tomate et Sherlock essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu es… très jolie Molly. »

« Merci... »

La jeune femme paya la robe et sortit. Sherlock regardait sa montre.

« Molly, il faudrait se dépêcher, il sera bientôt 16h. »

« Oh oui! »

Les deux entrèrent dans un taxi et arrivèrent en même temps que le traiteur. Molly l'invita à entrer et ensuite ils se serrèrent la main.

« Alors je présume que vous êtes Molly et que vous êtes John? »

« Non, lui c'est Sherlock. C'est le meilleur ami de mon fiancé. »

« Oh oui, le détective Sherlock Holmes, suis-je bête, toutes mes excuses. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Alors, les gâteaux. J'ai apporté trois échantillons, sur ceux que vous avez choisis. »

Il présenta les trois gâteaux, un au chocolat, à la noisette et le dernier à la vanille.

« Alors, vos verdicts? »

« Je préfèrent celui à la vanille. » (Sherlock)

« Moi au chocolat. Et vous monsieur? »

Il fit un petit sourire.

« Je suis désolée mademoiselle, j'ai aussi une petite préférence pour celui à la vanille. »

« Un point pour moi. » (Sherlock)

« On verra si John préférera le tient! »

« Je suis sûr que ça sera la vanille son préféré. Je suis un as de la déduction tu oublies? »

Molly lui lança un regard noir.

« Bon, je vous donnes trois part de gâteau pour que votre fiancé puisse y goûter. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres clients à aller voir. »

« Au revoir et merci à vous. » (Molly)

L'homme partit. Sherlock regardait la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

« Tu as peur que c'est moi qui a raison? »

« Voyons je ne suis plus une enfant! »

« Tu le sais de toute façon que c'est moi qui a toujours raison. »

La jeune femme lui fit une grimace. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Bon, je vais y aller Molly. »

« Merci d'être venu. »

Puis il s'approcha d'elle, lui fit une bise sur la joue. Il se sépara d'elle et son visage était beaucoup trop près du sien. Ils se regardaient, mais la jeune femme finit par reculer.

« À bientôt. On se voit à la pratique. Et comme je t'ai dit, c'est important de ne pas être en retard. »

Sherlock acquiesça. Il partit. Il marchait jusqu'à chez lui, il en avait besoin. Il savait très bien ce qui aurait pu se passer si la jeune femme avait gardé cette distance entre eux. Il devait avouer que tenir sa parole sur le fait de ne pas se mettre entre eux était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Puis la semaine suivante s'était passée plus vite qu'il ne le voulait. Le jour de la pratique approchait de plus en plus et Sherlock avait songé plusieurs fois à annuler. Il se disait que son ami comptait sur lui. Molly avait elle aussi redouté ce moment. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui prononcer ses vœux? Et le prêtre avait bien dit qu'il fallait regarder le partenaire dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle empêcher son cœur de battre si fort? À chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le sien elle perdait ses moyens. Elle tenta une énième de se contrôler.

Dring

Molly prit son téléphone. John. Elle était pleine d'espoir que celui-ci lui annonce qu'il pouvait finalement venir.

« John? »

« Salut chérie. Je voulais te dire que je ne vais pas rentrer cette nuit. Notre patient va être opéré et on nous demande une surveillance constante et il doit passer plusieurs tests. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là. »

« Ne t'en fait pas. C'est ton travail John. Je comprends. »

« Oh, merci tu es un amour. Bonne chance pour la pratique aujourd'hui. En espérant que Sherlock ne te fera pas vivre un enfer. »

« J'espère pas non plus… »

« Hahaha. Bye. »

La jeune femme ferma son portable. Puis l'heure du rendez-vous était proche. La jeune femme s'y rendit et constatait avec surprise que Sherlock était déjà là. Il s'approchait.

« Salut, Molly. Je voulais t'attendre avant de rentrer. »

« Oui ok. »

Puis ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Le prêtre arriva.

« Oh! Monsieur Holmes, le fameux détective. John ne m'avait pas dit que c'était vous. »

« Et oui. Peut-on commencer? »

« Oh vous êtes pressés, tout cela va nous prendre au moins une heure vous savez. Mademoiselle Molly j'aurai des papiers à vous donner pour John par la suite. »

« Oui d'accord. »

Puis le vieil homme se mit à parler pendant un moment puis les fit se mettre devant lui.

« Tenez, j'ai un exemple de vœux, vous allez les lire, en essayant le plus possible de regarder la personne dans les yeux. »

À cette parole les deux frémirent.

« À vous monsieur Holmes. »

« Bon d'accord. »

Sherlock lit le papier.

« Dans les yeux! C'est très primordial. Ça sera un moment marquant pour la jeune femme. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi son fiancé! »

« Jouez le jeu! »

Sherlock n'était pas à l'aise. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à fixer la jeune femme.

« Molly Hooper, je te prends aujourd'hui pour épouse. Je te jure fidélité, de t'aimer, de te chérir, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments et ce jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. »

« Bien M. Holmes! Et à vous mademoiselle Hooper. »

Pas de réponse.

« Mademoiselle? Mon enfant, tout va bien? »

La jeune femme avait le regard dans celui de Sherlock. Il avait parlé d'une façon, comme si c'était lui qui était à la place de John, mais _vraiment_ à sa place. Le détective avait fini par baisser le regard. La jeune femme tentait de reprendre ses esprits qui partaient dans tous les sens.

« C'est bien Sherlock… Bon c'est à moi. »

Elle prit une grande respiration intérieure et regardait le jeune homme comme elle pu.

« Sher… Euh. John Watson, je te prends aujourd'hui pour époux. Je te jure fidélité, de t'aimer… de te chérir, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments et ce… jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. »

Puis elle baissa les yeux aussitôt.

« Bien mon enfant. Vous étiez un peu nerveuse, mais bon c'est normal et c'était très bien tout de même. »

Molly était prise d'un malaise. Le prêtre avait senti sa nervosité. Et Sherlock? Il avait certainement vu que quelque chose d'allait pas. Elle devait partir, s'enfuir à toute jambe. Elle voulait être loin, être loin de lui et de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Puis elle regardait sa montre et prit son sac-à-main.

« Excusez-moi, je suis pressée. »

Elle partit et se mit à marcher rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était troublée. Le prêtre lui criait après lui disant que la pratique n'était pas terminée et qu'il avait toujours les papiers en sa possession. La jeune femme ne répondit pas et sortit de l'église. Cela prit quelques secondes à Sherlock pour réaliser ce qui s'était produit. Il fut prit soudainement d'une grande frayeur, prit les papiers des mains du prêtre disant qu'il s'en occuperait.

« Vous savez ce qu'elle a ? »

« Crise de panique avant le mariage, je présume. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mon père. »

Sherlock quitta la salle et se mit à marcher rapidement vers la sortie. Arrivé à l'extérieur il ne pu s'empêcher de crier le nom de la jeune femme.

« Molly! »

La jeune femme s'était mise à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Elle s'était arrêté un instant, à bout de souffle. Soudainement elle vit une silhouette ressemblant à celle de Sherlock arriver vers elle en criant. La jeune femme décida de reprendre la course et se rendit dans le Hyde Park. Sherlock était toujours derrière elle.

« Molly arrête-toi! »

Puis le détective accéléra alors la cadence et était arrivé à sa vitesse, puis l'avait prit par la taille pour immobiliser la jeune femme. Molly tentait de se débattre.

« Laisse-moi Sherlock! »

« Non, Molly. Arrête! »

La jeune femme était hors d'haleine. Le détective la détenait toujours et les deux reprenaient leur souffle. Puis finalement, Sherlock la fit se retourner vers lui. Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux. Sherlock mit sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait plus résister encore longtemps. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à l'embrasser, la jeune femme mit ses poignets sur son torse.

« On ne peut pas! On ne peut pas lui faire ça, Sherlock! Je ne peux pas faire ça à John! »

« Je sais Molly, mais je n'en peux plus, c'est plus fort que moi… »

« On doit résister. »

Puis Sherlock approchait de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes. Molly répéta la dernière parole qu'elle avait dite, mais n'en pouvait plus elle non plus. Sherlock déposa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait mis ses mains sur les joues de Sherlock et avait répondu au baiser avec une passion si folle, que Sherlock en était déstabilisé. La jeune femme avait fini par promener ses mains sous le manteau du détective et les papiers que tenait celui-ci se mirent à virevolter dans les airs.


	8. Première nuit

**Voici la suite. Attention, scènes pour public averti. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7.

Les deux s'embrassaient passionnéments et Sherlock frémit lorsque celle-ci avait commencé à promener ses mains sous son manteau. À bout de souffle les deux avaient fini par se séparer. Les deux étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et tentèrent de reprendre un souffle régulier. Leur front était collé l'un contre l'autre. Molly sentit le souffle chaud du détective sur ses lèvres. Les deux finirent par se séparer et Sherlock ramassait les papiers qui trainaient par terre. Les deux ne savaient pas quoi se dire et Sherlock avait finit par proposer de ramener Molly chez elle. Celle-ci était hésitante, mais savait bien qu'il ne voudrait pas la laisser partir toute seule à cette heure. Les deux marchaient sans prononcer un seul mot, ne sachant pas comment aborder ce qui venait de se passer. Ils étaient arrivés, la jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis finalement elle avait fini par le laisser entrer, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui fermer la porte au nez comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sherlock allait déposer les papiers sur la table et vit qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

"John n'est pas là?"

Molly avait enlevé et accroché son manteau.

"Non il est de garde cette nuit."

Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé cette phrase, un frisson parcourut son corps. Sherlock la regardait et avait la même sensation. La jeune femme se retournait vers lui. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il reste ici, mais ses pulsions étaient beaucoup trop fortes et ne pouvait plus se contenir plus longtemps. Elle se jeta sur lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sherlock fut surpris de toute cette soudaine fougue, mais ne prit pas de temps pour devenir aussi passionné en lui rendant son baiser. La jeune femme se débarrassa sauvagement de son manteau puis le laissa tomber par terre. Leurs mains étaient baladeuses. Molly se mit à déboutonner la chemise de Sherlock. Une fois torse nu, le jeune homme la souleva dans ses bras et l'amena au salon et la déposa sur le tapis. Il défit rapidement son chemisier, la jeune femme l'aida ensuite à se débarrasser de sn soutien-gorge et se défirent finalement du reste de leurs vêtements. Il découvrit pour la première fois le corps de la jeune femme et se sentit cruellement jaloux à l'idée que John ait pu voir et toucher son corps à maintes reprises. Il l'embrassa alors fiévreusement sur les lèvres et la parsema de baisers. Il descendit sa bouche et sa langue sur ses seins et descendit le long du ventre de la jeune femme puis arriva sur ses parties intimes. Le corps tout entier de la jeune femme se contractait et celle-ci ne pu, plus longtemps, retenir son gémissement de plaisir. Un son que Sherlock entendait également pour la première fois de la bouche de la jeune femme et cela l'excitait encore plus. Sherlock remontait vers elle et celle-ci voulait lui prodiguer les mêmes baisers et caresses, elle passa les mains sur son dos et l'embrassa sur l'épaule et la mordilla un peu, puis elle passa les mains sur son torse et l'embrassait. Sherlock la fit se mettre sur lui, la jeune femme continuait à le parsemer de baisers partout sur son corps et descendit à sa partit la plus intime et l'embrassa puis lui prodigua des caresses. Sherlock émit un gémissement rauque et sa respiration était saccadée et était près de jouir. La jeune femme finit par remonter vers lui et l'embrassait, Sherlock répondit au baiser, mais celui-ci se sépara puis les deux se regardaient maintenant droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme se relevait une nouvelle fois et se retournait, comme s'il voulait reprendre le dessus. La jeune femme se relevait vers lui et n'u pas à prononcer un seul mot pour que celui-ci comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. La jeune femme avait descendu sa main et toucha sa partie intime, et continuait ses caresses. Sherlock se penchait la tête par derrière et gémit à nouveau. Son membre était devenu dur et raide. Molly se rapprochait vers lui. Avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura:

"J'ai envie de toi."

Puis elle l'embrassa et en même temps Sherlock entra en elle et lui rendit le baiser. Il commença ses mouvements de va et vient. Les deux finirent par gémir fortement. La jeune femme souleva les jambes et bougea avec lui. Elle avait la tête dans le creux de son épaule et s'approcha ensuite de son oreille..

"Plus vite, plus vite Sherlock..."

Elle avait dit cela dans un murmure de supplice et lui avait embrassé l'épaule, puis colla son nez contre celle-ci et Sherlock sentit un souffle chaud contre son omoplate. Il frémissait. Il avait aimé sa supplication et son baiser. Il accéléra ses mouvements et les deux atteignirent l'orgasme. La jeune femme avait remonté son visage jusqu'au sien, prit celui-ci entre ses deux mains et reprit pour la énième fois possession de ses lèvres. Celui-ci avait fini par ralentir, puis s'arrêter. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et vint se poser sur le regard de la jeune femme. Les deux étaient en sueur. Sherlock l'embrassa une dernière fois et ce celui-ci se mit sur le côté et l'entraina avec lui. Les deux étaient trop épuisés pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Molly se réveillait après quelques heures. Sherlock était toujours là et dormait profondément. Celle-ci fut soulagée de constater qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle mit sa main sur le dos du détective.

"Sherlock..."

Celui-ci grommelait, mais ne se réveillait pas.

"Sherlock!"

Puis elle finit par tirer ce-dernier de son sommeil. Il se retournait vers elle. Les deux étaient revenus à la réalité. La jeune femme se leva, et prit ses vêtements, puis monta à l'étage. Rendue à la chambre elle enfila rapidement une robe de chambre, puis redescendit. Sherlock était debout au milieu du salon et avait remis son pantalon. La jeune femme allait chercher sa chemise et son manteau qui trainaient encore devant l'entrée. Sherlock arriva vers elle et celle-ci les lui tendit.

"Merci..."

Il remit sa chemise et son manteau. Il s'en allait vers la porte, mais finit par se retourner en direction de la jeune femme. Les deux ne savaient pas quoi dire. La scène était encore fraiche dans leur esprit. Sherlock ne su faire autrement que de s'approcher de la jeune femme et de lui prendre le visage entre les mains pour finir par l'embrasser de nouveau. La jeune femme y répondit avec passion, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Puis Sherlock se sépara d'elle à contre-coeur. Puis il s'en allait vers la porte et lui adressa un dernier regard.

"Bonne nuit Molly."

Puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit. La jeune femme savait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle pensa à John. Des larmes finirent par couler le long de ses joues et Molly se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Sherlock, de son côté, était toujours de l'autre côté de la porte et avait adossé sa tête contre celle-ci, mesurant ce qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami et mesurant aussi les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Il reprenait la route, il marchait, il pensait. Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait les mener. Il entra chez lui et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il regardait au plafond et repensait à leurs ébats, ses images allaient occuper son esprit pour le restant de ses jours. C'était la première fois qu'une femme lui avait fait un tel effet. Molly quant-à elle avait fini par monter à l'étage et était assise sur son lit. Elle sentait encore les lèvres de Sherlock sur son corps. Comment pouvait-elle résister à ça? Elle n'avait jamais connu cela avec quelqu'un, pas même avec John. Sherlock était le premier et sans doute le seul à pouvoir lui faire connaitre ces sensations. Elle réalisait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Celle-ci était effrayée, puisqu'elle avait également des sentiments pour John, même si ceux-ci étaient différents et beaucoup moins fort. Cependant, la jeune femme se sentit tout de même dans une impasse.


	9. Jalousie et décision

**À DICB, Monirosez et shinobu24, merci à vous trois pour vos commentaires! Contente que mon histoire vous plaise encore. :) Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8

Quelques semaines se passèrent depuis ce qui s'était passé entre Sherlock et Molly. La jeune femme n'en avait pas parlé à John et ne comptait pas le faire de si tôt. Celle-ci n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et était effrayée de ce qui se passerait à l'avenir. Elle allait un jour ou l'autre nez-à-nez avec Sherlock, puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de John. Elle savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant et elle ne pouvais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne pourrait pas cacher son trouble, puisque Sherlock savait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui et d'en rêver. Même quand John l'embrassait son esprit était ailleurs. Elle savait que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. John avait proposé à Molly d'aller rendre visite au détective, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment eu d'aller le voir ces dernières semaines. La jeune femme avait décliné et avait prétexté qu'elle avait beaucoup de paperasse à remplir.

*** Flash back

Mrs Hudson était venue déposer le service à thé sur la table.

"Je suis bien contente de vous voir John! Dommage que votre fiancée ne soit pas venue, elle est si charmante!"

"Oui, elle est adorable. Elle est désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là. Elle est très occupée à l'hôpital."

Sherlock était assis en face de John et était pensif. Il savait très bien pourquoi Molly n'était pas là. Il sirota sa tasse de thé, puis fixa son meilleur ami. Il se posait des questions qui le tourmentaient.

 _Se sont-ils embrassés, touchés? On-t-il fait l'amour?_

Quelle question. Ils étaient un couple, il était normal de faire ces choses, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal.

"Sherlock, ça va?"

Puis il regardait John droit dans les yeux.

"Non John, ça ne va pas. J'aime Molly et elle m'aime aussi. Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça John, mais nous avons couché ensemble."

John le regardait, la bouche ouverte.

"Quoi!?"

Sherlock s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose, mais John s'était levé, s'était jeté sur lui et pressa ses deux mains sur sa gorge. Sherlock n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et tentait de se débattre comme il pouvait, mais John avait le dessus sur lui et mit une pression de plus en plus forte. Sherlock commençait à suffoquer et à voir embrouillé. Puis à un moment tout devint noir.

"Sherlock? ouhou, Sherlock!"

Puis le détective ouvrit les yeux et regardait autour de lui. John était toujours assit où il était. Il se redressa, se touchait la gorge, il n'y avait rien. John vint vers lui et se pencha.

"Ça va? Tu t'es assoupi pendant un instant et tu semblais agité."

Sherlock se racla la gorge.

"Oh, désolé. Je suis un peu fatigué."

"Tu es sûr? Tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps."

"Ça va John je te dis!'

Sherlock avait répondu de manière brutale.

"Oh désolé de m'inquiéter pour toi!"

Le détective réfléchis un peu.

"Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir haussé le ton."

John se rassit.

"Ça va, oublions. Au fait, le mariage est fixé à dans trois mois. Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin, Sherlock."

Sherlock réalisait ce qu'il lui était en train de lui demander. Il était sur le choc. Il ne se voyait pas au mariage de John et Molly et encore moins faire un discours. Prononcer ses voeux de bonheur à son ami et à la femme avec qui il avait fait l'amour quelques semaines plus tôt, la femme qu'il aimait? C'était trop lui demander. C'était comme si il avait reçu un coup de poignard en plein coeur. C'était bien au dessus de ses forces!

"Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi, John, mais je ne crois pas que je puisse être le meilleur pour ça et tu sais ce que je pense du mariage."

"Mais voyons! Tu es mon meilleur ami! S'il te plait, Sherlock, je n'ai que toi!"

"C'est aller contre mes valeurs, je suis désolé."

"Et tu ne peux pas pour une fois mettre tes valeurs de côté, pour ton meilleur ami? Ce n'est pas la lune que je te demande, Sherlock! Ce n'est qu'un discours!"

Sherlock ne répondit rien. John finit par se relever et était très déçu de l'attitude de son ami.

"Merci bien, je te revaudrai ça."

Puis il mit son manteau, descendit et sortit en claquant la porte. Sherlock restait là sans rien dire. Pour lui c'était bien plus qu'un simple discours, c'était comme si il courait à sa perte. Il se relevait et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, il perdait le contrôle. Molly occupait son esprit, matin, midi et soir. Il voulait qu'elle soit de nouveau dans ses bras, il voulait lui refaire l'amour comme un fou. Il se mettait à détester son propre meilleur ami. Il voulait avoir Molly, qu'elle ne soit rien qu'à lui. Il devait la voir à tout prix, il avait besoin de la sentir, de s'imprégner de son odeur. Puis il prit son manteau, son écharpe et allait vers l'hôpital et prendrait tous les risques. Il prit le taxi et arriva peu de temps après à l'hôpital. Il se rendit rapidement vers le laboratoire et regardait par la vitre. Elle était là et elle était seule, à son grand soulagement. Son coeur se mit à rebattre, comme s'il s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec lui. À ce moment il ne pensait qu'à lui et se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Il ouvrit alors la porte bruyamment ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune femme. En voyant Sherlock, son coeur fit un bond.

"Sherlock, tu es fou!?"

Le détective s'avança vers elle, Molly reculait, mais ne pouvait plus bientôt rien faire, puisqu'elle était dos au mur. Sherlock la regardait droit dans les yeux et la prit par la taille. Il s'apprêta à l'embrasser, mais Molly lui mit une main sur la bouche.

"Pas ici Sherlock! On ne peut pas!"

"Non Molly, ne me dit pas ça! Je n'en peux plus..."

Puis il l'embrassait comme si sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Molly était pétrifiée et n'arrivait plus à bouger. Les baisers de Sherlock n'avaient jamais été aussi intenses.

"Sherlock arrête je t'en prie..."

La jeune femme lui disait cela, mais continuait de l'embrasser. Sa tête lui disait de cesser tout ça, mais son coeur lui disait le contraire. Puis Sherlock se sépara essoufflé et colla son front au sien. La jeune femme mit sa main sur sa joue.

"Sherlock, tu dois partir"

Puis il se séparait d'elle et replongea son regard dans le sien et il avait un air sérieux.

"Ne l'épouse pas."

La jeune femme tentait de se séparer.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ici!"

Sherlock la serrait et la rapprochait encore plus de lui.

"Molly je t'aime, je te veux!"

Puis il l'avait embrassé de nouveau pendant qu'il lui avait dit cela. La jeune femme prit toute la force dont elle était capable et son déprit de son étreinte.

"Sherlock, je ne peux pas."

Puis il mit sa main sur sa joue.

"Molly. Arrête. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes aussi. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne veux rien dire? Tu vas me dire que tu ressens toutes ces choses lorsque tu fais l'amour avec John? Réponds-moi Molly!"

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça à John..."

Puis Sherlock comprit à ce moment que c'était peine perdue. Il reculait, lui jeta un regard méprisant et haineux.

"Tu peux me faire ça à moi, par contre!"

"Sherlock, s'il te plait. C'est assez difficile comme ça!"

Celui-ci ne répondait rien. Il regardait maintenant par terre, ne voulant pas que celle-ci voit qu'il contenait ses larmes.

"Alors, je vois que tu as fait ton choix, Molly. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur."

Il se retournait dans lui adresser un regard, tourna les talons et prit la porte. La jeune femme ne trouva pas le courage de le rattraper. Elle s'effondra sur une chaise et se mit à pleurer.

Une autre semaine s'était passée. Sherlock ne parlait plus à aucun de son entourage. John n'avait pas prit la peine de lui reparler, celui-ci était toujours en colère à cause de cette histoire de témoin. Sherlock avait enfin trouvé de nouveaux clients et essayait de s'occuper comme il pouvait. Molly, quant-à elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre à John. mais celui-ci était trop en colère après Sherlock pour s'être aperçu de quoi que ce soit et il passait une partie de son temps enfermé dans son bureau et faisait des pieds et des mains pour se trouver un nouveau témoin. Molly passait aussi la plus grande partie de son temps à faire de la paperasse pour noyer sa peine.

Sherlock était là à écouter une énième histoire d'adultère. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez!

"Alors, je suis certain que ma femme me trompe."

Sherlock levait les yeux au ciel

"Vous voulez que je fasse quoi?"

L'homme balança un paquet d'argent sur la table.

"Je veux que vous essayez de la séduire."

Le détective ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Quoi!?"

"Allez, vous êtes le grand Sherlock Holmes, aucune femme ne vous résiste non? Et vous refuseriez une belle petite somme d'argent?"

Sherlock restait debout. Il était vrai qu'il était sur la paille depuis quelques temps. Il se mettait à réfléchir. Finalement il tendit la main à son client.

"Marché conclu."

"Parfait!"

Il tendit une photo à Sherlock.

"Elle s'appelle Janine."

Sherlock l'examinait de près.

"Pourquoi vous voulez que je fasse tout ceci?"

"Elle est avec moi pour mon argent et veut divorcer, elle ne m'en a pas parlé, mais je regarde ses messages sur son téléphone. Évidemment, elle veut une partie de mon avoir et en plus j'ai appris qu'elle a volé tous ses anciens petits amis. Si je prouve qu'elle fait de l'adultère, elle me dire adieu à sa part."

"D'accord. Quels endroits fréquente-t-elle?"

"Elle travaille pour la compagnie CM Global News. Après le travail elle se rend souvent au bar à côté."

"Bien j'irai."

L'homme remercia Sherlock et s'en allait.

Sherlock s'était rendu à ce bar et s'était assit au comptoir. Peu de temps après, il vit la jeune femme entrer suivie de ses amies. Elles prirent place à une table, mais Sherlock ne bougeait pas, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire du tout, car il savait l'effet qu'il faisait sur les femmes et que cette Janine allait agir par elle-même. Il sirota son verre.

 _3, 2, 1_

"Alors, bel inconnu? Que fait-on seul un vendredi soir?"

Celui-ci se relevait et se retournait vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'était accoudée au comptoir, puis le regardait plus en détail. Elle fit une mine surprise.

"Oh mais vous êtes Sherlock Holmes, non?"

Sherlock sourit.

"Oui, c'est bien moi. Et vous êtes?"

"Je suis Janine."

Elle lui tendit la main, celui-ci lui fit le baise main.

"Oh, mais quel gentleman! Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi et à mes amies?"

"Ça serait très irrespectueux de ma part de refuser."

Le détective se leva et allait rejoindre le groupe. Il passa le reste de la soirée avec Janine et ses amies. À la fin de la soirée tous étaient sous l'effet de l'alcool. Tout le monde fut reconduit en taxi. La jeune femme était la seule qui restait et celle-ci ne voulait pas que le détective la laisse toute seule. Sherlock n'était pas en mesure de refuser quoi que ce soit, vu son état. Ils avaient décidé de prendre une chambre d'hôtel et voulaient passer un agréable moment tous les deux. Ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre et s'embrassaient. Janine le laissa tomber sur le lit et elle se pencha vers lui.

"Je reviens tout de suite..."

Puis la jeune femme partit un moment. Elle se déshabilla dans la salle de bain, elle sortit, elle avança de manière sensuelle vers Sherlock, se déclarant complètement nue à lui. Elle se penchait et...

"Sherlock?"

Elle le regardait, celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et un ronflement bruyant se faisait entendre. Il s'était endormi. La jeune femme se coucha en rouspétant. Le lendemain matin Sherlock s'était réveillé et constata ce qui était arrivé. Il trouva un petit mot sur l'oreiller. Elle lui avait laissé un petit mot avec son numéro de téléphone. Celui-ci la rappela tout de suite, s'excusa et voulait la revoir. Peu de temps après la jeune femme avait retourné son appel et les deux s'étaient fixés un nouveau rendez-vous.

Puis ils s'étaient revus et avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Le deuxième rendez-vous avait été plus concluant et quelques temps plus tard ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble, Sherlock faisait part de tous ses faits et gestes au mari de cette dernière.

Un jour Sherlock décidait d'aller voir John. Celui-ci allait ouvrit. Voyant de qui il s'agissait, celui s'apprêtait à lui fermer la porte au nez, mais Sherlock mit son pied.

"John, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été idiot. J'accepte d'être ton témoin, enfin, si jamais tu n'as pas encore trouvé. J'ai vraiment été un gros nul. Et je..."

"Ok ça va Sherlock, j'accepte ta proposition et je trouvais ça gamin qu'on ne se parle plus pour ça."

Puis il serra son ami dans ses bras.

"Tu veux entrer? Molly est là aussi. Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas parlé tous les trois."

"Oh oui bien sûr."

Il entra dans la cuisine. Molly était surprise de le voir là. John vint embrasser la jeune femme.

"Tu as entendu? Sherlock a enfin accepté d'être notre témoin!"

Puis Molly regardait Sherlock, surprise.

"Ah oui? C'est une bonne nouvelle. Merci Sherlock."

"...Ce n'est rien."

Sherlock ne pouvait pas empêcher son coeur de frapper plus fort et Molly non plus.

Puis John arriva et posa une tasse de thé devant Sherlock.

"Merci."

John le regardait et semblait curieux. Il croisait les bras.

"Alors? Tu as l'air bien Sherlock. Du nouveau?"

"Des enquêtes par ci par là. Et puis..."

"Puis quoi? Tu m'intrigues!"

Puis Sherlock regardait John, puis Molly.

"Bien, je fréquente quelqu'un."

"Quoi!? Sherlock Holmes sort avec une fille? J'y crois pas!"

Le détective fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi? Pourquoi? Je suis peut-être un sociopathe, mais il m'arrive d'avoir un coeur aussi..."

"Oh oui, excuse-moi. Elle s'appelle comment?"

"Janine."

Molly n'avait pas sortit un mot. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, celui-ci évitait son regard. Elle finit par sourire.

"Je suis contente pour toi Sherlock."

"...Merci Molly."

Puis soudain John eut une idée.

"Oh et puis pourquoi ne devrions nous pas faire un souper tous les quatre? Ça sera une belle occasion de rencontrer ta Janine, Sherlock."

"Euh, c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt..."

"Mais non ! Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

"... Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Nous sommes impatients de la rencontrer."

Sherlock vit qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise, mais n'y portait pas attention.

"Bon, je lui en parlerai. Je dois vous laisser. Merci John pour le thé. À plus tard."

Il partit. John vint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme.

"Je n'y crois toujours pas. Il nous étonnera toujours."

"Oui il faut s'attendre à tout avec lui."

"Tu penses qu'il couche avec elle?"

Puis Molly l'imaginait avec une autre femme.

"... Sans doute..."

"D'ailleurs..."

John fit lever Molly et la fit s'asseoir sur lui.

"Il me semble que ça fait longtemps..."

La jeune femme le regardait dans les yeux. Elle se disait que si Sherlock se permettait d'être dans les bras d'une autre femme, elle ne verrait pas pourquoi elle ne devrait pas être dans les bras de son fiancé. Molly passait sa main sur la joue de John.

"Tu as raison."

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, John la souleva et la monta à l'étage. Ils firent l'amour passionnément. John avait trouvé Molly si fougueuse qu'il en avait été déstabilisé. Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, Molly était dos à lui et celui-ci l'embrassait dans le cou.

"Wow mon amour, il faudrait faire cela plus souvent..."

Elle se retournait vers lui et sourit.

"Aussi souvent que tu veux..."

Puis John l'embrassa sur les lèvres et ils firent l'amour une deuxième fois.

Quelques jours plus tard, Janine avait accepté l'invitation de John à venir souper, accompagnée de Sherlock.

La sonnerie retentit.

"C'est eux! Molly va ouvrir s'il te plait!"

"...Oui oui."

Pas du tout rassurée, Molly allait leur ouvrir. Sherlock était là et était toujours aussi élégant. Puis cette femme, Janine. Elle lui en voulait d'être aussi belle.

"Bonjour, entrez."

John arrivait quelques instants plus tard et tout le monde fit les présentations. Le repas et la soirée se passait relativement bien, enfin Molly faisait tout pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sa jalousie. La fin du repas approchait et John avait invité tout le monde au salon et se mirent à discuter.

"Alors, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment?" (John)

"Dans un bar. Mais notre première rencontre était assez ordinaire. Nous avons fini dans un hôtel, mais Sherlock c'est endormi!"

"Janine..."

"Oh, c'est rien chéri."

Elle le regardait tendrement.

"J'ai été contente qu'il me rappelle après ça. Depuis ce temps on ne se lâche plus! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!"

Elle se mit à rire. Puis elle vit que Molly ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

"Voyons Molly! Ne soyez pas timide! Vous allez vous marier non? J'imagine que vous aussi vous avez des moments avec votre fiancé! Il faut lui montrer que vous l'aimez!"

Puis John rit tendrement et regardait Molly. Il mit sa main sur la sienne.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mon amour me l'a bien montré ces-dernier jours..."

Soudainement la jeune femme devint rouge pivoine.

"John!"

"Allez Molly. On peut bien parler de ça entre nous."

Puis il embrassa la jeune femme sur la bouche, puis se leva. Il descendit dans le sous sol pour aller chercher le dessert. En même temps Janine se leva pour aller à la toilette et se refaire une beauté. Sherlock et Molly étaient tous seuls dans le salon.

Sherlock avait été bouche bée de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de John. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. La jeune femme s'apprêta à se lever. lorsque celui-ci rompit le silence.

"Combien de fois vous l'avez fait?"

Molly savait où il voulait en venir.

"Sherlock, c'est pas le moment. Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir!"

"Répond-moi Molly."

Sherlock s'était levé aussi.

"Et toi combien de fois avec Janine? Oh et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire maintenant?"

Avant que Sherlock ne réponde quoi que ce soit, John arriva dans la cuisine. Celui-ci allait vers son ami pour l'aider. Janine revint également. Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien.

"Alors le mariage c'est pour bientôt?" (Janine)

"Dans un mois et demi. Ah au fait, vous êtes la bienvenue au mariage!" (John)

"Oh c'est gentil. Alors quels sont vos projets? Avoir des enfants?"

Sherlock avait failli s'étouffer avec sa part de gâteau.

"Janine, tu es indiscrète là."

"Ça va Sherlock. Il faudra bien parler de ça un jour. Pour le moment nous en avons pas parlé encore. Mais..."

Il prit la main de la jeune femme.

"Je veux qu'elle soit la mère de mes enfants. Molly, je voudrais qu'on commence à y songer. Je sais que..."

"Non John, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Ce genre de chose se discutent en privé."

"Oh oui, excuse-moi, tu as raison."

John tenta de détourner la conversation. Sherlock regardait Molly, qui avait le regard baissé. Le mot "enfant" résonnait dans son esprit. Cela faisait-il longtemps que John y songeait? Et Molly? Il se sentit mal lui aussi.

Puis plus tard tout le monde aidait à laver la vaisselle. Molly était aux côtés de John.

"Mon amour, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure."

"Ce n'est rien on s'en reparlera."

"Oui... Et je dois te parler de quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien. Je dois aller en congrès dans quelques jours. C'est pour les médecins."

"Combien de temps?"

"Trois jours. Je vais essayer de revenir au plus vite. Je suis désolée de devoir te laisser toute seule encore une fois."

"John, c'est important pour toi. C'est pour ton travail. Tu ne t'en vas pas un siècle non plus. Je crois que je saurai me débrouiller seule pendant trois jours..."

Puis il l'embrassa sur le front.

"Tu es un ange."

"Bon on a fini." (Sherlock)

"Merci!"

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Tout le monde se fit la bise. Tout le monde se souhaita une bonne nuit.

Janine se baladait aux bras de Sherlock. Celui-ci avait le regard dans le vide. Il avait tout entendu de la conversation de John et Molly. La jeune femme allait être seule chez elle et il se faisait des idées, trop d'idées.

"Ils sont vraiment sympathique tes amis. Mais cette Molly m'énerve un peu. Elle est vraiment coincée comme fille et je me demande ce que ton ami fait avec elle."

Sherlock s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Bah allez Sherlock. Elle est pas mal ordinaire comme fille!"

Celui-ci sentit la colère monter en lui.

"Et toi tu es chiante et énervante."

Ce fut au tour de Janine de s'arrêter et s'approchait de Sherlock.

"Quoi? Répète ça!?"

"Désolé. En fait, c'est ton mari qui m'a engagé pour te séduire et ainsi prouver que tu es infidèle."

Puis Sherlock montra un appareil avec des photos prouvant ses dires. Janine finit par le gifler et était hors d'elle.

"Espèce de salaud! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! Je pourrais te poursuivre!"

"Et moi je vais te dire que tu voles l'argent de ceux qui tombent dans tes filets."

Puis il sortit de papiers avec plusieurs virements à son nom et à des faux nom. Janine était pétrifiée de voir ça.

"Comment tu as pu trouver ça!?"

Puis le lieutenant Lestrade arriva avec une de ses collègues. Janine n'en croyait pas ses yeux,

"Enfin. Nous la trouvons. Merci Sherlock. Janine Jones, nous vous arrêtons pour fraude et vol."

Elle se fit menotter, Sherlock lui adressa un sourire.

"Bon séjour derrière les barreaux."

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur et la voiture repartit.

Les journées passèrent. Le client avait été satisfait de Sherlock et avait encore été plus heureux que Janine se soit fait arrêtée. Il avait donné un surplus à Sherlock pour ça. Celui-ci était soulagé de ne plus avoir de problèmes d'argent pour le moment, mais celui-ci n'était pas plus heureux. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Molly, au fait que ceux-ci songeait peut-être à avoir un enfant et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois. Cela le rendait malade. Il décida de fermer boutique pour la journée et allait s'étendre sur son lit et tout faire pour se vider la tête et essayait comme il pu. Il se sentait aussi coupable qu'elle, lorsqu'il était avec Janine. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui en fin de compte. Il voulait se venger de Molly, la rendre jalouse. Il avait réussi, mais se sentait encore plus misérable qu'avant. Tant qu'à Molly, elle tentait de passer au travers de ses journées de travail, elle avait toujours ce fameux repas en tête. John était parti en congrès et faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas succomber. Mais un jour, c'en était trop. Elle termina sa journée et sortit de l'hôpital, elle réfléchit longuement puis finalement appela un taxi.

"Bonjour. 221b Baker street, s'il vous plait."

La jeune femme arrivait devant la porte et priait que cette femme ne soit pas avec lui. Elle cognait. Pas de réponse. Elle restait là, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas. Son coeur s'emballait. Elle cognait de plus en plus fort. Puis elle entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers.

"Merde, c'est fermé!"

Puis Sherlock ouvrit la porte enragé. Aussitôt qu'il l'a vit, son expression de rage se transforma en surprise.

"Molly?"

"Je peux entrer ?"

"... Oui bien sûr."

Il la fit monter et l'aida à enlever son manteau.

"Mme Hudson n'est pas là?"

"Non, elle est chez une amie."

Puis Sherlock se retournait vers la fenêtre, ne pouvant plus longtemps regarder dans les yeux de la jeune fille sans s'emparer de ses lèvres. Molly se tordait les mains.

"Sherlock? Regarde-moi s'il te plait."

Celui-ci se retournait et finit par lever les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme contenait ses larmes.

"Est-ce que c'est sérieux avec Janine?"

Puis un sanglot sortit malgré elle. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et laissait les larmes couler. Sherlock était secoué de la voir ainsi. Il s'approchait d'elle. Il s'en voulait.

"Non Molly. C'est fini avec elle. Elle n'était rien. C'était un homme qui m'avait engagé pour la coincer. Et je voulais... Je voulais te rendre jalouse. Je suis désolé Molly, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de te voir avec John. Vas-y, gifle moi. Je le mérite."

Puis la jeune femme s'approchait de lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il lui avait tant manqué. Puis elle se sépara et colla son front au sien.

"Je vais parler à John. Je vais le quitter. C'est toi que je veux. Je t'aime!"

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle déclaration. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

"Oh Molly!"

La jeune femme mit ses mains sur ses deux joues.

"Oh mon amour!"

Elle l'embrassait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser de toute ses forces et la soulevait, puis l'amenait dans son lit. Les deux se déshabillèrent sauvagement et se parsemaient de baisers chauds et langoureux et étaient pressés de ne faire qu'un. Les deux firent l'amour encore plus passionnément que la dernière fois. La chaleur de leur corps leur avait manqué, ainsi que chaque parcelle de peau... Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement atteignaient l'orgasme. Ils gémissaient l'un contre l'autre et ne voulaient pas que le temps s'arrête. Puis finalement l'épuisement se faisait sentir. Sherlock retomba, entraina Molly avec lui. Ils restaient ainsi, silencieux et paisibles. Ils se regardaient tendrement, puis finirent par tomber endormis.

Molly ouvrit les yeux. Pour une fois elle se sentait bien et n'avait pas de remords. Elle regardait dormir l'homme qu'elle aimait et ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Elle l'embrassa sur l'épaule, sur la bouche, sur le torse... Sherlock frémit à ces contacts et fut tiré de son sommeil. Il prit la jeune femme contre lui.

"Tu es pressée Mlle Hooper..."

"C'est bon signe non? Allez Sherlock. J'ai encore envie de toi..."

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit au dessus d'elle.

"Promets-moi que tu vas parler à John."

La jeune femme mit sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Je te le promets, mon amour. Fais-moi confiance."

Sherlock frémissait quand celle-ci l'appelait ainsi. Il était si heureux de voir que leur amour était réciproque. Il captura ses lèvres et lui fit l'amour une seconde fois, cette fois-ci plus fougueux et passionné.


	10. Retour et événement inattendu

**Voici la suite. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9.

Sherlock se réveilla et Molly était dans ses bras. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Les deux avaient enfin écouté leur cœur, même si la prochaine étape ne serait pas facile. Sherlock savait qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à John et allait la soutenir. Il regardait Molly et vit qu'elle semblait paisible. Il l'embrassa sur la tête s'accota contre celle-ci. Après peu de temps la jeune femme s'éveilla tranquillement.

« Bonjour, ma chérie. »

Elle aimant tant le son de sa voix. Elle relevait la tête vers lui et lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa. Ils restaient ainsi collés. Puis Molly regardait le cadran.

« Oh non, je dois aller travailler… »

« Tu ne peux pas prendre congé, aujourd'hui? Tu travailles tellement ces-derniers jours. »

« J'ai trop de retard dans ma paperasse, mais tu peux me raccompagner vers le métro si tu veux, en marchant. On aura du temps tous les deux. »

Sherlock sourit.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

Puis les deux se préparèrent et s'en allaient en direction du métro. Molly emmêlait ses doigts dans ceux de Sherlock et ceux-ci se regardaient tendrement.

« John revient demain. » (Molly)

Sherlock aurait bien voulu que celui-ci reste un peu plus longtemps à son congrès.

« Quand vas-tu lui parler? »

« Je vais attendre un jour ou deux Sherlock. Je vais le laisser revenir et je lui parlerai. J'espère que tu comprends. »

« Je comprends, mais ne tarde pas trop je t'en prie. Tu veux que je sois là? Je peux venir tu sais. Je sais qu'il n'est pas de nature violente, mais j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi. S'il te gifle, je ne réponds plus de moi. »

« John sera sans doute en colère, Sherlock. Mais qu'il s'en prenne à moi, ce n'est pas son genre. Je crois qu'il est mieux que tu ne t'en mêles pas pour le moment. »

« D'accord, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'en parles! »

« Oui, promis. »

« Oh, on est déjà arrivé…»

« Oui c'était trop court… »

Puis Molly se mit devant lui. Elle lui sourit. Sherlock s'approchait, d'elle et allait l'embrasser. La jeune femme regardait autour d'elle.

« Molly, je ne crois pas qu'on nous épie à ce point… »

« Tu as raison. »

Molly l'embrassait et restait collée à lui.

« C'était une merveilleuse nuit avec toi. »

« En espérant que ce ne sera pas la dernière… »

« Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis le quitta. Sherlock la regardait s'en aller, et malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait promis de parler à John, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la perdre. Il prit une grande respiration et chassait ses idées noires. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à partir, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il l'ouvrit, et reçu des messages de plusieurs personnes.

 **Sherlock, on a un petit problème… MH**

 **Sherlock, va à Picadilly Circus… Lestrade**

Il fronça les sourcils. Puis un autre message arriva.

 **Ça fait longtemps, monsieur Holmes. Anonyme**

Sherlock ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il se rendit rapidement à Picadilly Circus et constatait que tout le monde avait relevé la tête vers les écrans. Il relevait la tête aussi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche était ouverte. Il était figé. Il y avait le visage d'un homme et ce sur tous les écrans.

 _Non, c'est impossible!_

Puis Sherlock reçut un autre message.

 **Je vous ai manqué?**

Sherlock appela tout de suite un taxi pour se rendre chez son frère.

Pendant ce temps là, Molly était arrivée au Bart. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Cela avait commencé après que Sherlock l'ait raccompagné. Son estomac faisait des siennes et elle avait la nausée. Elle se disait que c'était sûrement qu'elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas prit son petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'elle décida de se rendre à la cafétéria, elle s'effondra et tomba inconsciente. Mike Stamford passait là par hasard et vit avec horreur le corps de Molly sur le sol. Il courut vers elle et se penchait vers la jeune femme.

« Molly! »

Il lui tapotait le visage, mais rien ne fit. Il appela ses collègues pour venir l'aider et souleva le corps de la jeune femme. Ces-derniers ne prirent pas de temps à arriver avec une civière. Mike prit son pouls et était soulagé que la jeune femme respire encore. Ils amenèrent la jeune femme. Mike, inquiet, allaita appeler John. Il savait que celui-ci en avait pour plusieurs jours, mais il ne fallait pas négliger cette situation. Il se rendit dans la salle où avait été transporté Molly. Celle-ci reprit consciente quelques instants après.

« Mike? »

Son patron s'approchait d'elle, soulagé.

« Molly! Tu nous a vraiment fait peur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je n'en sais rien. J'ai la nausée depuis tout à l'heure et je ne me sens pas bien. Je sais que je n'ai pas mangé ce matin, mais c'est la première fois que ça arrive… »

Mike fronça les sourcils.

« On va te faire une prise de sang, je veux être sûr que tout va bien. »

« Tu sais, ça va un peu mieux là. »

Elle s'apprêtait à se relever, mais Mike l'en empêcha.

« Non tu restes là Molly et nous te faisons une prise de sang! »

« Bon, d'accord. »

Mike lui fit la piqure et alla la porter pour la faire analyser.

« Tu sauras les résultats à la fin de la journée. Pour le moment tu restes là à te reposer, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Mike sortit et s'en allait plus loin. Il prit un téléphone et appela John. Il était hors de question qu'il se taise à ce sujet. Molly avait eu un malaise et c'était très important. Elle était la fiancée de John après tout.

John était dans une salle et avait une réunion. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Tout le monde le regardait. Celui-ci était gêné et s'excusait. Il regardait son téléphone et vit que c'était un appel de Mike. Puis il commençait à s'inquiéter. C'était-il passé quelque chose de grave? John s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et sortit.

« Mike? Un problème? »

« John. C'est Molly. Elle est tombée inconsciente. Je l'ai trouvée dans le couloir. »

« Quoi!? Comment va-t-elle? »

«Elle va mieux, rassure-toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Nous allons lui faire une prise de sang pour voir si tout va bien. D'après moi elle est hors de danger, mais je tenais à t'avertir. »

« Tu as bien fait. Merci. Je ferai de mon mieux pour revenir plus tôt! »

« Bien. »

Puis ils se laissèrent. Quelques temps plus tard, Molly eut sa prise de sang. Elle fut forcé de rester sur le lit pendant le reste de la journée, ses collègues ne voulaient pas qu'elle prenne de risque. Un s'était même proposé même de l'aider à terminer ce qu'elle avait à faire. Molly était gênée, mais fut forcée d'accepter. Elle resta allongée sur le lit et avait l'esprit préoccupé.

Sherlock entra dans le laboratoire et devait parler d'urgence à Molly. Il constata qu'elle n'était pas là et qu'un collègue la remplaçait.

« Ou est le Docteur Hooper? »

« Oh, elle a eu un malaise ce matin. Elle se repose dans une des chambres. »

Sherlock prit peur.

« Quoi!? Où est-elle? »

« Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule. »

Sherlock était près d'être hors de ses gonds.

« Dites-moi où! »

Pour ne pas avoir de problème avec le détective, son collègue lui dit le numéro de la chambre. Ce-dernier partit aussitôt.

Molly dormait à point fermé. Elle en avait besoin depuis quelques temps. Elle se sentait un peu plus faible. Une porte s'ouvrit. Sherlock entra, s'approcha vers Molly. Il vit qu'elle était endormie et ne voulait pas la réveillé, malgré le fait qu'il était très inquiet. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'assit à ses côtés. La jeune femme dormait encore un peu, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit que Sherlock était là. Il se leva et vint l'embrasser sur le front.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Ça serait à moi de te poser la question non? »

Il lui prit les mains. La jeune femme rougit et les retira, de peur que quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse entre.

« C'est un malaise, je me suis sentie mal et je suis tombée inconsciente. J'ai commencé à avoir des nausées dans le métro, c'est après que tu es venu me porter Sherlock. »

« Avoir su je serais venu avec toi. »

« S'il te plait, ne te blâme pas tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« … »

Il se leva et croisa les bras. Mike entra dans la salle.

« Sherlock? »

« Oh, Mike. Je suis venu voir Molly pour lui parler de quelque chose et j'ai su qu'elle a eu un malaise. Alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave. »

Molly et Sherlock le regardaient curieux.

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai? »

« Je crois qu'il faudrait attendre le retour de John. »

« Mike! Je t'ai dit de ne rien lui dire! »

Puis Molly s'arrêta et pensa un moment. Pourquoi il voulait qu'ils attendent son retour? Puis le déclic se fit dans la tête de Molly.

 _Oh non…_

« Mike… Ce que tu veux dire, « par attendre le retour de John » … Tu veux dire que je suis enceinte, c'est ça? »

Sherlock regardait la jeune femme, choqué. Puis il se retourna vers Mike.

« Oui. »


	11. Révélation

**Un autre chapitre!**

Chapitre 10.

Peu de temps après, John arriva dans la chambre.

« Molly! »

Il arriva vers elle et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Mike entraina Sherlock avec lui, pour les laisser seuls.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Oui, ça va. À cause de moi tu as manqué le reste de ton congrès. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu sais bien que tu es la plus importante! »

« … »

John passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Mike t'a dit ce qu'il y avait? »

« Oui… »

« Alors, c'est quoi? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, elle était effrayée.

« Je suis enceinte, John. »

« Quoi!? »

« J'ai bien prit mes pilules contraceptives, mais tu sais que dans 95% des cas… »

Puis John embrassait Molly. Puis il mit son front contre le sien et les larmes coulaient.

« Oh, j'ai eu si peur! Maintenant j'apprends que je vais devenir père! Dis-moi que tu veux le garder Molly! Je t'en prie! »

La jeune femme baissait les yeux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer pour Sherlock et elle. Que devait-elle faire?

Sherlock était à côté de la porte. Il avait entendu des cris de joie de la part de son ami. Il avait mal. La jeune femme portait un enfant et ne savait pas s'il était le père. Et si c'était John? Il était effrayé. Il était effrayé qu'elle décide de le quitter. Puis il n'entendit plus rien du tout. Que se passait-il?

Molly ne disait plus un mot. Elle n'osait plus le regarder en face. John, remarquant qu'il y avait quelque chose, il prit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses deux doigts.

« Molly? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'inquiètes! »

La femme le regardait dans les yeux et les larmes s'étaient mises à couler. Elle ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle se mit à parler et sanglotait.

« John… je ne sais pas… »

« Voyons Molly, je suis certain que nous serons de très bons parents. »

« Si il est de toi. »

Les deux avaient parlé en même temps, mais le visage de John s'était transformé. Il se demandait s'il avait rêvé entendre ça. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? »

« John… Je suis désolée. »

John reculait… Il mit du temps à réaliser ce qui se passait. Il finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise et mit sa tête entre ses mains. La colère montait, mais la tristesse également. Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler.

« Non Molly, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai… »

« … »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Son silence le faisait souffrir.

« Avec qui? »

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer. John finit par se relever et s'approchait d'elle et était en colère. Il mit ses mains sur les barreaux du lit.

« Mais tu vas me dire avec qui bon sang!? »

À ce même moment, Sherlock décida qu'il en avait eu assez. Il entra dans la chambre.

« John. »

« C'est pas le moment Sherlock. »

« C'est moi. »

John figea. Il se retournait vers lui.

« Quoi? »

« Je suis désolé que ça se passe ainsi John. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que c'est toi qui couche avec ma fiancée!? »

« Nous nous aimons, John. Je suis désolé. »

Puis John se retournait vers Molly, qui était en larmes.

« Avec mon meilleur ami? Celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance? »

« … »

« Ça a commencé quand? »

Les deux hésitaient à répondre.

« Répondez-moi! »

« La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé s'était avec l'histoire de la bombe. »

John tentait de se calmer, mais rien ne faisait.

« Et la première fois que… -John n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots- et où? »

John avait envie de vomir, mais il voulait tout savoir. »

« … La première fois c'était après la répétition, chez toi. »

« À ma répétition de mariage? Dans mon lit!? »

« Non. »

« Où! »

« C'est important? »

Puis il prit Sherlock par le collet.

« Dis-moi où tu l'as baisée espèce de salopard! »

Ce fut autour de Sherlock de le prendre par le collet et d'être enragé.

« Je ne l'ai pas baisée, je lui ai fait l'amour! »

Puis John le frappa. Sherlock tomba par terre. Celui-ci se mit sur lui et le ruait de coup. Molly s'était levée et s'était jetée sur John, mais celui-ci la repoussa et elle tombait assise par terre. Puis des gardes entrèrent dans la salle et virent la bagarre. Ils séparèrent les deux hommes. L'un d'eux aida Molly à se relever et celle-ci se mit à avoir des crampes. Sherlock regardait Molly et se mit à s'inquiéter.

« Molly! »

Il voulait aller vers elle, mais les gardes le firent sortir. Il criait.

« Non! Laissez-moi rester avec elle! »

La jeune femme fut transportée dans le lit et ils appelèrent d'urgence un médecin. Mike arriva en trombe avec deux de ses assistants. Ils firent sortir la jeune femme pour aller faire une échographie. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'enfant. Il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Elle ne cessait de regarder à l'écran. Elle sut à ce moment qu'elle était dans les mois critiques de la grossesse.

« Le fœtus a eu un choc, mais ça ne semble pas fatal. C'est toute un chance, car dans les trois premiers mois les fœtus sont très fragiles. Là, je ne veux ni Sherlock, ni John venir te voir jusqu'à demain! Repos total! »

Mike fit revenir Molly dans la chambre. John était toujours là, un peu plus loin. Mike fit signe au deux hommes de ne pas déranger la jeune femme. John, bien qu'enragé, s'en voulait, puisqu'il avait poussé Molly, mais il se disait que tout ça était de la faute à Sherlock et il était enragé après lui. Il se sentait trahi. Sherlock s'approchait de lui en colère.

« Si elle perd l'enfant, je te jure que tu vas le regretter! »

« Me cause pas, espèce de connard! »

Puis John s'en allait prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Sherlock avait refusé de partir. Il s'assit dans la salle d'attente et ne partirait qu'après avoir vu la jeune femme. Puis son téléphone sonna.

Anonyme

Il fronçait les sourcils. Il se leva. Il sortit, il ouvrit son appareil et le colla à son oreille.

« Je n'aime pas quand on se moque de moi, Sherlock Holmes.»

Sherlock figea. Sa crainte se confirmait. C'était sa voix. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Cet homme s'était suicidé devant lui!


	12. Le retour de l'araignée

**Merci pour le commentaire!**

 **Voici les chapitres 11 et 12. Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 11

« Vous avez perdu votre langue? »

Sherlock n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Vous êtes morts! Vous… »

« C'est ce que tout le monde croit. Mais je suis bien vivant. »

« Comment? »

« Telle est la question. Comment. Comment je suis revenu d'entre les morts. »

« Vous allez me répondre à la fin? »

« Oh, avant je compte bien m'amuser. Et vos amis, comment vont-il ? John, Molly? Vous ont-ils aidé dans ce plan? »

Sherlock se mettait à crier.

« Ils n'ont RIEN à voir la dedans! C'est entre vous et moi ! »

John qui était plus loin, s'était rapproché. Il avait tout entendu et ça semblait assez grave. Sherlock perdait ses moyens et ne semblait plus quoi faire. La personne au bout du fil avait fini par raccrocher et Sherlock jura. Il se retournait et vit John. Il lui lança un regard de mépris.

« Toi c'est pas le moment! »

« Qui s'était? »

« … »

« Tu vas me répondre bon sang!? C'est pas le type qui… »

« Oui. C'est lui. »

Puis John était enragé.

« Quoi, il est pas mort et il est revenu? »

« … »

« Tu te rends compte!? Il a vu que tu l'as dupé! Il va mettre tout le monde en danger! »

« Oh et tu insinues que j'aurais dû mourir c'est ça? »

« … »

« Oh je te remercie! »

« S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Molly, je te le jure que tu vas souhaiter d'être mort! »

Puis John partit en colère. Sherlock tenta de se calmer comme il pu puis entra dans l'hôpital. Il demanda à voir Molly et il en eut l'autorisation. Il entra dans la chambre. Molly avait le regard dans le vide. Puis son visage se retourna vers celui de Sherlock. Ce-dernier pensait qu'elle lui crierait au visage, mais lui tendit la main. Il s'approcha, lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

« Ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. Il fallait que la vérité sorte un jour et tu l'as fait pour moi. Je comprends la colère de John, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu agir ainsi. Je m'en veux. Comment va-t-il? »

« Comme tu peux te l'imaginer, il est très en colère. Il est parti. »

« Je vois… »

Puis Sherlock regardait sur le côté. Il semblait préoccupé.

« Mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il y a autre chose? »

Sherlock retournait la tête vers elle. Il lui sourit.

« Non, chérie. Je suis chamboulé par toute cette histoire, mais ça va passer. »

« Viens t'allonger près de moi. »

L'homme s'exécuta. Il colla son corps près du sien et lui embrassait les mains. Molly voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quant à Sherlock il pensait à sa conversation avec Moriarty, il ne devait pas en parler à Molly, elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée. Il fut prit d'une grande peur, celle de mettre la vie de Molly et celle du bébé en danger. Il savait que cet homme ferait tout en œuvre pour lui nuire, de s'en prendre à Molly et aux gens de son entourage. Il ne voulait pas les abandonner une deuxième fois, tellement il avait fait de mal autour de lui. Il s'était dit qu'il allait rester et se battre pour eux, même si ça pouvait mettre sa vie en danger, mais il ferait tout pour rester en vie, il savait que Molly n'y survivrait pas, mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à elle, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre… La jeune femme avait finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Sherlock avait mit une main sur son ventre. Il se demandait si l'enfant était de lui. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Si jamais il apprenait que cet enfant était de John, il en serait complètement détruit, mais il aimait tellement Molly qu'il serait incapable de l'abandonner. Seulement, avait-il assez de force pour s'occuper d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien?

 _Voyons Sherlock! Tu devrais l'aimer cet enfant! Il n'y est pour rien! Si tu aimes assez Molly, tu devrais rester avec elle et aimer cet enfant comme s'il était le tient!_

Il tentait de se convaincre, mais tout cela restait difficile pour lui. Sur cette pensée il finit par s'endormir également.

John était rentré chez lui et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. À peine revenu et tout était terminé. Sa fiancée l'avait quitté pour son meilleur ami. Pourquoi Sherlock? La seule personne à part Molly à qui il avait entièrement confiance et lui aurait confié sa vie entre ses mains. Maintenant tout avait volé en éclats. C'était comme si son corps avait été transpercé de milliers de lames. Il était dégoûté de cet endroit, où ils avaient couché ensemble. Pour couronner le tout, Molly était enceinte. De Sherlock où de lui? Il savait que 50% de chances étaient de son côté. Puis il se rappelait des moments où ils avaient fait l'amour. Cela n'avait rien voulu dire? Ce n'était qu'un artifice? Puis il pensa au moment où Sherlock avait mentionné qu'il fréquentait Janine. Tout avait commencé à partir de là, Molly s'était montrée plus entreprenante avec John. Voulait-elle que cela remonte aux oreilles de Sherlock? Il se sentit soudainement con d'en avoir parlé ce jour là, mais tout cela avait commencé bien avant que Sherlock rencontre Janine. Il s'en voulait également d'avoir énormément été absent pendant quelques temps, il n'avait rien vu venir, s'il avait été plus présent, est-ce que tout cela se serait passé? Il y a deux ans Molly avait des sentiments pour Sherlock, mais lorsque Molly et lui s'étaient rapprochés et s'étaient consolés dans leur tristesse, il pensait qu'elle était passée à autre chose, qu'il avait prit la place de Sherlock, mais non. Il se disait maintenant que c'était « en attendant, si jamais Sherlock n'est pas mort, tu te tasses, John. » C'était exactement comme ça qu'il se sentait, le numéro deux. Puis John sécha ses larmes, monta à l'étage chercher une boite et y mit toutes les affaires de Molly. Il prit soin de ne rien laisser. Puis il sortit, il s'en alla à Baker street. Il cogna et ce fut madame Hudson qui vint ouvrir.

« Non, mais vous avez vu l'heure? John? Que faites-vous là? »

« Je viens porter les biens de Molly. »

« Quoi, comment ça? Vous vous êtes disputés? »

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant? Sherlock couche avec mon ex-fiancée. Ils _s'aiment_. Et moi le petit John, j'ai encore été prit pour un abruti. Mais que mon meilleur ami, enfin maintenant _ex_ meilleur ami me poignarde dans le dos, je ne m'y attendais pas! »

Mme Hudson était bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas que Sherlock aurait pu avoir un tel comportement, mais savait qu'il n'avait certainement pas eu de mauvaises intentions à l'égard de son ami, mais ça elle se contentait de ne pas le dire à John…

« Vous voulez prendre un café? »

« Non merci, vous me comprendrez de ne pas vouloir tomber sur Sherlock et si vous ne voulez pas être témoin de meurtre, je ferai mieux de partir. »

La dame semblait surprise et n'insista pas. Elle dit bonne nuit à John puis finit par refermer la porte. John se mit à repartit et était rendu dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Quelqu'un derrière lui se mit à parler.

« Alors je vois que les temps sont durs? »


	13. Le père, John ou Sherlock?

Chapitre 12

John s'arrêta net. Il se retournait. Il sentit un sentiment de terreur.

« Moriarty. »

« Bingo. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

« La même chose que vous, non ? »

« De quoi vous parlez? »

« Ne faites pas l'innocent. Vous venez de dire à cette Mme Hudson que vous vouliez voir Sherlock mort non ? C'était assez clair il me semble. »

John se mit à paniquer.

« Vous savez que c'est une manière de parler. »

« Ah bon? Vous croyez? Ce n'était pas l'impression que j'avais, quand vous l'aviez dit. Même cette dame en a eu un frisson. Alors, on fait équipe? »

« Pour faire quoi? »

« Mais pour le tuer, voyons. »

« Vous êtes malade, Moriarty! Jamais je n'embarquerai avec vous! »

« J'ai une belle somme d'argent. Vous la refuseriez? »

« Votre argent, j'en ai rien à faire! »

« Bon, d'accord. »

James reprenait la route, mais John le retint par le bras

« Vous pensez que je vais vous laisser aller comme ça? Et puis comment c'est possible que vous soyez toujours en vie!? »

James commençait à s'offusquer.

« Mais lâchez-moi, mon beau veston… Chaque chose en son temps. Oh et puis si vous parlez à qui ce soit que vous m'avez vu, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre petite Molly et à tous ceux de votre entourage. Si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai à faire, et si vous changez d'idée pour Sherlock, faites-moi signe. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire sadique, comme il avait si bien l'habitude de le faire et repartit. John rentra chez lui au plus vite et verrouilla toutes les fenêtres. Un démon était revenu des enfers.

Quelques jours après, Molly se sentait mieux et Sherlock lui avait proposé de passer quelques jours chez lui. Celle-ci avait accepté, elle ne voulait pas affronter John. Ils étaient arrivés, puis Sherlock avait remarqué qu'il y avait des boîtes dans l'entrée.

« Mme Hudson? Mme Hudson! »

Puis la dame arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Elle croisa les bras. Il vit que cette-dernière n'était pas très contente.

« Ce sont les affaires de Molly, Sherlock. Faire ça à son meilleur ami, Sherlock voyons! Mais où avez-vous été élevé? Vos parents ne seraient pas fiers de vous, et pour vous aussi Molly! »

« Mme Hudson, j'aime Molly et elle m'aime aussi. Je suis désolé pour ce qui arrive à John. On a tout fait, mais l'amour est plus fort que tout et au final, nous n'en pouvions plus. Et rassurez-vous, je n'ai jamais eu de mauvaises intentions à l'égard de John. Maintenant nous avons besoin de nous reposer. »

Molly quant-à elle avait osé ne rien dire et était directement montée à l'étage pour ne pas montrer ses larmes. Mme Hudson se sentit mal, même si elle n'était pas enchantée de ce qu'ils avaient fait à John. Elle contenta de se taire puis de retourner dans son appartement. Sherlock prit les deux boites et les montèrent à l'étage. Puis il vit Molly, allongé sur son canapé. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

«Ça va aller chérie. Dis-toi que tu n'auras pas à aller chez John pour tes choses. »

« … »

« Tu ne veux pas aller dans mon lit? C'est plus confortable. »

« Sherlock, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça tout de suite! »

« De quoi tu parles? Tu penses qu'à chaque fois que je parle de mon lit, je pense au sexe? Tu penses que tu n'es qu'un objet pour moi? »

Sherlock se sentit blessé. Molly se relevait.

« Oh excuse-moi, Sherlock. J'ai plein de choses en tête et s'est sortit tout seul. »

«Tu comptes énormément pour moi Molly. »

« Je sais. »

Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement. Sherlock répondit puis les deux se séparèrent ensuite.

« Tu as raison, ton lit est plus confortable. »

Puis elle lui mit une main sur la joue et se rendit dans sa chambre. Sherlock décida de la laisser un peu seule. Puis il se remit à penser à sa conversation avec Moriarty, il était de plus en plus préoccupé. »

John était allé travailler, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait parlé à personne de sa rencontre avec Moriarty de peur que cela montre aux oreilles de celui-ci. Il avait peur pour la vie de Molly, même si elle l'avait profondément blessé. Mike finit par rentrer dans son bureau. Tous les collègues avaient appris ce qui s'était passé entre Sherlock et Molly.

« Tu vas bien John? »

« D'après-toi? »

« Désolé, c'était stupide comme question. »

« Désolé Mike, tu n'as pas à subir ma frustration. »

« Tu devrais prendre ta journée. »

« Et broyer du noir? Non merci. »

« D'accord, bien bonne journée alors. »

Mike ne voulait pas le déranger plus longtemps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, John le retint.

« Mike? »

« Oui? »

« Je veux passer un test d'ADN. Je veux savoir si ce bébé est le mien. »

« Oui c'est compréhensible. Mais il faudra l'avis de Molly. »

« Je suis certain qu'elle veut aussi savoir, non? »

« Sans doute. Je vais l'appeler pour lui en parler, mais je crois que là elle a besoin de repos. »

« Bon d'accord. »

« Bien. »

Mike partit. John passa quelques temps après une prise de sang.

Quelques jours plus tard, Molly se sentait mieux reposée. Mike lui avait offert un congé maladie jusqu'à la fin de ses trois mois critique de grossesse, elle devait avoir un repos complet. Il lui avait fait également part de la demande de John, de faire un test d'ADN. Molly était effrayée.

« Chérie, je sais que c'est effrayant, mais je tiens à savoir de qui de moi ou de John est le père de cet enfant. »

« Je comprends. J'accepte. Mais promet moi de ne pas me quitter, si cet enfant est de John! »

« … »

« Sherlock promets-le moi! Je n'y survivrai pas! »

Puis les larmes montaient. Sherlock vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je te le promets, mon amour. »

« Tu as hésité… »

« Shhh Molly. »

Il la serrait dans ses bras. Molly n'était pas du tout rassurée, mais elle devait le faire. Elle s'était rendu avec Sherlock et les deux eurent une prise de sang.

Cela prit plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir les résultats. Ni John, ni Molly et ni Sherlock n'avaient été tranquilles devant cette attente infernale. Puis le jour fatidique arriva enfin. Une lettre était arrivée à Baker street. Molly l'avait dans les mains et était arrivée à la cuisine. Elle était trop effrayée et bien trop nerveuse pour l'ouvrir.

« Donnes-la moi Molly »

Sherlock prit la lettre de ses mains. Il tremblait. Il ouvrit la lettre, sortit la lettre. Il prit son courage à deux mains et la déplia. Il la regardait et la lit. Son regard se transforma. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il tremblait encore plus qu'avant d'avoir ouvrit la lettre, puis l'enveloppe et le papier finirent par tomber à ses pieds. Molly, regardait l'expression de son visage et avait comprit de quoi il en était.

 _John_


	14. La demande de Moriarty

**Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! Chapitre 14, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 14

John regardait James, incrédule. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Quoi!? Com… Comment le savez-vous? »

« Ah mais je sais toujours tout! Vous avez été très ébranlé quand vous avez su que c'était Sherlock le père. Au point que vous avez décidé de vous venger, en faisant croire que c'était le vôtre. Vous avez échangé les flacons, vous avez falsifié la lettre. Vous vouliez faire souffrir Sherlock Holmes. Vous avez sans doute réussi, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Comment je sais tout ça? Vous le savez bien que je finis toujours par trouver des sources, des complices. Beaucoup de personnes peuvent faire des choses pour une grosse somme d'argent, vous savez. »

John était effrayé. James était au courant de tout et avait peur que celui-ci fasse quelque chose contre lui. Il se sentait coincé. Il était vrai qu'il voulait se venger de Sherlock, mais à un tel point? Puis il savait que Molly ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à Sherlock et qu'elle apprenne qu'il y était pour quelque chose. James commençait à s'impatienter.

« Alors, Watson? Je n'en ai pas pour toute la journée. »

John serrait les poings. Il était en colère après Sherlock, après tout.

« Si j'accepte, je ne veux pas que Molly soit impliquée! »

« Bien. Alors, c'est oui? Attention, je vous ai proposé de tuer cet homme, la dernière-fois. »

«Oui, je sais. J'embarque Moriarty. »

« Enfin! Nous avons une affaire. »

Puis il sourit. Il serra la main de John, puis approcha son visage du sien et semblait agressif.

« Faites bien attention, Watson. Vous parlez de ceci et c'est vous tous qui mourrez. »

Puis James partit. John finit par s'asseoir et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer? Il aurait une mort sur la conscience! Et perdrait ceux de son entourage, s'il parlait. Il finit par se relever et quitta le parc. Alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin dans une ruelle déserte, deux personnes vinrent près de lui et lui collaient un tissu imbibé d'ammoniac et lui mirent un sac sur la tête. John tenta de se débattre, mais finit par tomber sans connaissance. Une voiture noire arriva, ils embarquèrent John, puis la voiture repartit. John mit quelques instants avant de retrouver ses esprits.

« Alors, on se sent mieux? »

John ouvrit les yeux, passait ses mains dessus. Il se relevait et paniquait à la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

« Mycroft!? »

« Bonjour, John. Désolé pour ce petit incident. N'enlevez pas le sac tout de suite. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

« Nous en parlerons à l'heure voulue. »

Puis la voiture se rendit à un endroit, ou on lui enleva le sac. Il regardait autour de lui, ne reconnaissait rien. Ce n'était pas le bureau habituel de Mycroft.

« Avant tout John, interdiction de parler de cet endroit à qui que ce soit, ni à Sherlock. Je veux que cet endroit reste secret. »

« Je risque pas d'en parler, je peux vous l'assurer. »

« Bon. Venons-en au sujet. Moriarty est de retour, il vous a proposé un plan de vous venger de Sherlock et vous avez dit oui. »

« Quoi!? »

« Je savais que James était vivant. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai fait revenir mon frère, mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas mort, c'était bien trop tôt et James l'aurait découvert. Après que Sherlock soit sauté de ce toit, le corps de Moriarty a bel et bien été trouvé à la morgue, mais il n'était pas mort. Tout était une mise en scène. Puisque quelques hommes de Moriarty sont des espions qui travaillent pour moi, ils m'en ont fait part. Et maintenant, vous vous mettez en équipe avec lui… »

John paniquait.

« Je suis désolé! Je ne savais plus quoi faire! J'ai été mit au pied du mur. »

« Oh, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté. Bien au contraire. J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas vraiment la mort de Sherlock, même si vous lui en voulez énormément. N'est-ce pas John? »

« Pas de là à vouloir qu'il meurt, mais je lui en veux énormément. »

« Je sais. Vous allez jouer le jeu. Le jeu est déjà commencé, même avant que James vous a proposé de faire équipe avec lui. L'enfant. Mon frère est très affecté de savoir qu'il n'est pas de lui, même si c'est faux. »

John se doutait bien que Mycroft était au courant, puisqu'il avait des espions lui disant tout ce qui se passait.

« Bon. On fait quoi? »

« Pour le moment, attendez. Ne parlez de ceci à personne. »

Puis John se fit mettre un sac sur la tête une seconde fois puis fut reconduit chez au même endroit où il avait été enlevé. Puis il s'en allait chez lui.

Sherlock était retourné avec Molly, à Baker street. La jeune femme avait été affectée par l'insistance de John. Cependant, elle avait vu que Sherlock ne semblait pas en état et ce depuis quelques temps. Il semblait toujours préoccupé et cela inquiétait énormément la jeune femme. À chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de lui parler, celui-ci se montrait toujours évasif et disait que ce n'était rien de grave. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Sherlock, là tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a et ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien et que ce n'est pas grave. Je te connais. »

Le jeune homme regardait Molly et soupirait. Il n'avait plus le choix. Molly le connaissait trop et savait que la jeune femme finirait par lui tirer les vers du nez.

« C'est quelque chose d'assez grave. »

« C'est quoi Sherlock! Tu vas cracher le morceau à la fin!? »

« … James Moriarty est toujours vivant. Il m'a contacté. Il veut sûrement me voir mort… »

Après quelque instant, la jeune femme réalisait l'ampleur de la situation. Elle sentit un grand frisson de terreur lui traverser le dos.

« Quoi!? C'est impossible! Il s'est tiré une balle! »

« Eh bien, apparemment c'était un coup monté. Moi-même j'ignore comment il a fait. »

Molly était en colère.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé!? »

Sherlock répliquait sur la défensive.

« Je voulais te protéger! Je ne voulais pas que tu aies un autre malaise! Tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça!? »

«Sherlock! Il faut se soutenir! »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le temps de nous disputer… »

« Non tu as raison. Tu sais ce qu'il va faire? »

« Non. Et il m'a interdit d'en parler à la police, il a menacé de tuer les membres de mon entourage. »

« John le sait? »

« Oui, il a surprit notre conversation. »

« Il faudrait agir rapidement. Peut-être en parler à Mycroft? »

« C'est trop risqué. James Moriarty est capable de tout. »

« Tu veux attendre qu'il sorte pour attaquer? »

« Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve… Je n'ai pas pu le localiser quand il m'a appelé. Nous devons rester prudents, Molly. »

« Oui. »

La jeune femme se levait.

« Je dois aller travailler Sherlock. »

« Je vais te reconduire. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Mais Sher… »

« Pas de mais, Molly. »

La jeune femme levait une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Les deux se préparaient et partirent pour l'hôpital.


	15. Le plan

**Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! Chapitre 14, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 14

John regardait James, incrédule. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Quoi!? Com… Comment le savez-vous? »

« Je sais toujours tout, . Vous avez été très ébranlé quand vous avez su que Sherlock n'était pas le père. Au point que vous avez décidé de vos venger, en faisant croire que c'était le vôtre. Vous avez échangé les flacons, vous avez falsifié la lettre. Vous vouliez faire souffrir Sherlock Holmes. Vous avez sans doute réussi, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Comment je sais tout ça? Vous le savez bien que je finis toujours par trouver des sources, des complices. Beaucoup de personnes peuvent faire des choses pour une grosse somme d'argent, vous savez. »

John était effrayé. James était au courant de tout et avait peur que celui-ci fasse quelque chose contre lui. Il se sentait coincé. Il était vrai qu'il voulait se venger de Sherlock, mais à un tel point? Puis il savait que Molly ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à Sherlock et qu'elle apprenne qu'il y était pour quelque chose. James commençait à s'impatienter.

« Alors, Watson? Je n'en ai pas pour toute la journée. »

John serrait les poings. Il était en colère après Sherlock, après tout.

« Si j'accepte, je ne veux pas que Molly soit impliquée! »

« Bien. Alors, c'est oui? Attention, je vous ai proposé de tuer cet homme, la dernière-fois. »

«Oui, je sais. J'embarque Moriarty. »

« Enfin! Nous avons une affaire. »

Puis il sourit. Il serra la main de John, puis approcha son visage du sien et semblait agressif.

« Faites bien attention, Watson. Vous parlez de ceci et c'est vous tous qui mourrez. »

Puis James partit. John finit par s'asseoir et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer? Il aurait une mort sur la conscience! Et perdrait ceux de son entourage, s'il parlait. Il finit par se relever et quitta le parc. Alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin dans une ruelle déserte, deux personnes vinrent près de lui et lui collaient un tissu imbibé d'ammoniac et lui mirent un sac sur la tête. John tenta de se débattre, mais finit par tomber sans connaissance. Une voiture noire arriva, ils embarquèrent John, puis la voiture repartit. John mit quelques instants avant de retrouver ses esprits.

« Alors, on se sent mieux? »

John ouvrit les yeux, passait ses mains dessus. Il se relevait et paniquait à la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

« Mycroft!? »

« Bonjour, John. Désolé pour ce petit incident. N'enlevez pas le sac tout de suite. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

« Nous en parlerons à l'heure voulue. »

Puis la voiture se rendit à un endroit, ou on lui enleva le sac. Il regardait autour de lui, ne reconnaissait rien. Ce n'était pas le bureau habituel de Mycroft.

« Avant tout John, interdiction de parler de cet endroit à qui que ce soit, ni à Sherlock. Je veux que cet endroit reste secret. »

« Je risque pas d'en parler, je peux vous l'assurer. »

« Bon. Venons-en au sujet. Moriarty est de retour, il vous a proposé un plan de vous venger de Sherlock et vous avez dit oui. »

« Quoi!? »

« Je savais que James était vivant. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai fait revenir mon frère, mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas mort, c'était bien trop tôt et James l'aurait découvert. Après que Sherlock soit sauté de ce toit, le corps de Moriarty a bel et bien été trouvé à la morgue, mais il n'était pas mort. Tout était une mise en scène. Puisque quelques hommes de Moriarty sont des espions qui travaillent pour moi, ils m'en ont fait part. Et maintenant, vous vous mettez en équipe avec lui… »

John paniquait.

« Je suis désolé! Je ne savais plus quoi faire! J'ai été mit au pied du mur. »

« Oh, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté. Bien au contraire. J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas vraiment la mort de Sherlock, même si vous lui en voulez énormément. N'est-ce pas John? »

« Pas de là à vouloir qu'il meurt, mais je lui en veux énormément. »

« Je sais. Vous allez jouer le jeu. Le jeu est déjà commencé, même avant que James vous a proposé de faire équipe avec lui. L'enfant. Mon frère est très affecté de savoir qu'il n'est pas de lui, même si c'est faux. »

John se doutait bien que Mycroft était au courant, puisqu'il avait des espions lui disant tout ce qui se passait.

« Bon. On fait quoi? »

« Pour le moment, attendez. Ne parlez de ceci à personne. »

Puis John se fit mettre un sac sur la tête une seconde fois puis fut reconduit chez au même endroit où il avait été enlevé. Puis il s'en allait chez lui.

Sherlock était retourné avec Molly, à Baker street. La jeune femme avait été affectée par l'insistance de John. Cependant, elle avait vu que Sherlock ne semblait pas en état et ce depuis quelques temps. Il semblait toujours préoccupé et cela inquiétait énormément la jeune femme. À chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de lui parler, celui-ci se montrait toujours évasif et disait que ce n'était rien de grave. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Sherlock, là tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a et ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien et que ce n'est pas grave. Je te connais. »

Le jeune homme regardait Molly et soupirait. Il n'avait plus le choix. Molly le connaissait trop et savait que la jeune femme finirait par lui tirer les vers du nez.

« C'est quelque chose d'assez grave. »

« C'est quoi Sherlock! Tu vas cracher le morceau à la fin!? »

« … James Moriarty est toujours vivant. Il m'a contacté. Il veut sûrement me voir mort… »

Après quelque instant, la jeune femme réalisait l'ampleur de la situation. Elle sentit un grand frisson de terreur lui traverser le dos.

« Quoi!? C'est impossible! Il s'est tiré une balle! »

« Eh bien, apparemment c'était un coup monté. Moi-même j'ignore comment il a fait. »

Molly était en colère.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé!? »

Sherlock répliquait sur la défensive.

« Je voulais te protéger! Je ne voulais pas que tu aies un autre malaise! Tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça!? »

«Sherlock! Il faut se soutenir! »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le temps de nous disputer… »

« Non tu as raison. Tu sais ce qu'il va faire? »

« Non. Et il m'a interdit d'en parler à la police, il a menacé de tuer les membres de mon entourage. »

« John le sait? »

« Oui, il a surprit notre conversation. »

« Il faudrait agir rapidement. Peut-être en parler à Mycroft? »

« C'est trop risqué. James Moriarty est capable de tout. »

« Tu veux attendre qu'il sorte pour attaquer? »

« Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve… Je n'ai pas pu le localiser quand il m'a appelé. Nous devons rester prudents, Molly. »

« Oui. »

La jeune femme se levait.

« Je dois aller travailler Sherlock. »

« Je vais te reconduire. »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Mais Sher… »

« Pas de mais, Molly. »

La jeune femme levait une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Les deux se préparaient et partirent pour l'hôpital.


	16. Visite sur le toit

**Chapitre 15!**

Chapitre 15

Les mois passaient. La grossesse de Molly était bientôt à terme et celle-ci avait obtenu son congé de maternité. Sherlock n'avait pas cessé de veiller sur elle. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas sortir sans être accompagnée de Sherlock. Quant à John, celui-ci n'avait pas non plus fait quoi que ce soit. Ils se disaient, qu'il avait bien fini par comprendre. John avait suivi les indications de Mycroft en ce qui concerne James. Celui-ci préparait un sale coup à Sherlock et John en faisait partie. James avait rencontré John dans un endroit ou personne ne les épiait.

« Nous allons attirer Sherlock sur le toit. Tout cela a commencé là et tout se finira sur ce toit. Vous êtes prêt John? »

« Oui. »

John suivait les instructions de James à la lettre, bien qu'il était effrayé que James découvre sa trahison.

« Bien. Ça se fera dans trois jours exactement. Il ne faut pas échouer! »

Puis James partit. Une fois le silence installé Mycroft lui parlait à travers un micro. Il tentait de le rassurer, qu'il avait la situation bien en main et de faire ce que Moriarty lui disait. John tentait bien que mal de garder la tête haute, mais trouvait cela extrêmement difficile. Il détestait cet homme au plus haut point et se disait que c'était de sa faute si Sherlock s'était fait passé pour mort pendant tout ce temps et qu'il n'y aurait pas eu telle colère entre eux. C'était lui qui devait payer pour tout ça.

Sherlock était parti chez un homme, Jack Edwards, qui était paparazzi. Il sonna à la porte. L'homme vint et le fit entrer.

« Oh bonjour M. Holmes. Entrez. Je vous remercie d'être venu rapidement. »

« Ça avait l'air d'être urgent. »

« Oui ça l'est. Et j'ai un conseil pour vous, vous devriez bien choisir vos amis… »

« De quoi vous parlez? »

« Je parle de votre ami, John Watson. »

Puis il montrait des photos qu'il avait prises de John, en compagnie de quelqu'un. Cette personne était méconnaissable sur certaines photos, mais les autres semblaient plus claires.

« Cet autre homme, il me disait quelque chose. Je l'avais déjà vu à quelque part. C'est alors que j'ai fouillé dans mes vieux articles de journaux et j'ai trouvé cet article qui date de presque trois ans. Vous vous en rappelez sans doute, cet homme qui a pénétrer dans la tour de Londres, fait un vol dans la banque d'Angleterre et… »

« Et libérer quelqu'un de la prison de Pentonville. Mais attendez, vous me dites que John est en compagnie de James Moriarty!? »

« Bingo! C'est ça. »

Sherlock était intrigué. Qu'est-ce que John faisait avec lui!?

John ne va pas se mettre avec lui pour…

Sherlock se secouait la tête. Non, pas John!

« Puis-je garder les photos? »

« Oui. Gardez-les. Si j'en ai à nouveau besoin, je vous tiens au courant. »

« Merci. »

Sherlock partit. Il appela chez lui.

« Molly? Mme Hudson? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? … Oh mon Dieu! J'y vais tout de suite! »

Puis il raccrocha et se rendit directement à l'hôpital. Molly avait perdu ses eaux. Il arriva dans la salle, la jeune femme était dans son lit et avait des contractions douloureuses. Il vint près d'elle, elle lui prit la main.

« Sherlock, ça fait mal! C'est ça avoir un enfant? »

Le détective ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais il l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit que tout se passerait bien. Sherlock aurait bien voulu aller voir John, mais celle-ci le retenait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, Sherlock fut contraint de rester.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire dans ce moment si important!? Ohhh! »

Puis les contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes. La jeune femme avait encore plus mal qu'avant. Puis le médecin s'approchait de Molly.

« Molly, tu vas devoir commencer à pousser. Aussi fort que tu peux. Si jamais tu à trop mal nous pourrons te faire une péridurale, ce n'est vraiment pas dangereux pour le…

« Non, je ne veux pas. »

« Bon d'accord. »

Molly se mit à pousser comme elle put et arrêtait de le faire quand le médecin lui disait. Puis elle se remit à pousser et la jeune femme criait de douleur. Elle était en sueur. Elle serrait la main de Sherlock tellement fort que celui-ci ne sentait plus sa main, mais était horrifié de voir la femme qu'il aimait avoir mal de la sorte. Il espérait que cela ne dure pas longtemps. Puis quelques temps après, des cris de bébé se firent entendre. Une des infirmières le prit et coupa le cordon ombilical. Molly était épuisée, Sherlock l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres.

« Tu es extraordinaire ma Molly. »

« Merci. Oh mon dieu que c'est horrible d'accoucher! »

« Oui, mais après nous avons une petite merveille dans les bras. » (Infirmière)

Elle s'approchait avec l'enfant, Sherlock et Molly ne connaissaient pas encore le sexe de l'enfant, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu le voir à l'échographie. Elle déposa délicatement l'enfant dans les bras de Molly.

« Félicitations, vous avez un beau petit garçon. »

Sherlock sourit, mais ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à l'idée que cet enfant n'était pas le sien. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la plus belle chose qui venait de lui arriver.

« Regarde comme il est magnifique, Sherlock. »

Puis il se tourna vers le petit être, il se disait qu'il devait être présent pour cet enfant, même si c'était le fils de John. Puis tout à coup John entra dans la pièce, disant que c'était lui le père de l'enfant et qu'il voulait le voir. Il le vit quelques instant, mais Sherlock sortit avec lui de la pièce.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Sherlock! J'ai le droit de le voir! »

Puis Sherlock lui montra les photos.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec Moriarty!? »

« Où as-tu eu ces photos!? »

« Peu importe! Tu vas me le dire!? »

Puis il prit John par le collet.

« Il a essayé de m'embarquer dans ses histoires. Je n'ai pas voulu! Je suis allé chez Mme Hudson, j'étais dans la ruelle et il m'a suivi! Il me suit partout, j'en peux plus! Je te jure Sherlock, je n'y suis pour rien! »

Sherlock le regardait, il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu. Il relâcha John.

« On en reparlera, cette discussion n'est pas terminée! Pour le moment, tu laisses Molly tranquille! »

« Sherlock! »

Un cri retentit. Sherlock était effrayé. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que le médecin et deux des infirmières étaient par terre, inertes. On ne pouvait pas dire s'ils étaient toujours vivants.

Un infirmier se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Molly était effrayée et ne pouvait pas se lever. Une dose de calmant lui avait été injectée et n'était pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. L'homme tenait le bébé dans ses bras.

« Quel beau petit bébé! »

Cette voix glaça le sang de Sherlock.

« Si vous le touchez, je vous jure que je vous tue! »

« Ça fait un bail, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock Holmes? »

John était effrayé.

« Moriarty! Qu'avez-vous fait à Molly? Je vous ai dit qu'elle ne devait pas être impliquée! »

Puis Sherlock se retournait vers John, alors il était son complice? Il était enragé.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas John. »

Puis il déposa le bébé dans son petit lit.

« J'ai drogué Molly, pour ne pas qu'elle vienne vous secourir. Oui, vous avez bien entendu John, vous aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser sortir vivant de cette histoire non plus. Il ne faut pas faire confiance aux méchants, vous savez. Oh et puis vous l'avez dit à Sherlock? Pour le bébé? »

« … »

Le détective fronça les sourcils. Il se retournait vers John.

« De quoi il parle? »

« … »

« John! »

James en avait assez.

«Bon en gros… »

« Ce n'est pas moi le père de l'enfant. » (John)

Sherlock n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Quoi, mais sur la lettre… »

« Elle est fausse. J'ai faussé les résultats.

Molly qui avait entendu ceci, avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi John! Tu n'es qu'un sale con! »

Sherlock allait le prendre par le collet, mais James intervenait.

« Bon pourriez-vous faire ça plus tard? Nous avons encore ce dernier problème à régler. »

Sherlock savait bien de quoi il en retournait. James voulaient qu'il retourne sur le toit et pas question de tricher cette fois. James n'avait pas été dupe. Et John était de mèche avec lui. Il voyait maintenant son ami en horreur. Il était devant le noir total. La solution pour lui était de mourir. Il ne voyait pas d'autres issues. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa. Molly savait de quoi il était question, elle le suppliait de rester, mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas. Il voulait la protéger.

« Je t'aime Molly. »

« N'y vas pas Sherlock, je t'en prie! »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Puis il l'embrassait comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait. La jeune femme tentait de le garder près d'elle, mais celui-ci finit par se défaire de son étreinte. Puis il partit. Molly cria de terreur après Moriarty et John. Les trois hommes se rendirent sur le toit. Moriarty se retournaient vers eux.

« Vous allez sauter. Tous les deux. »

« Promettez-moi que rien arrivera à Molly. » (Sherlock)

« Habituellement il ne faut pas faire confiance aux méchants, mais cette jeune femme me plait bien. Peut-être pourrais-je passer un peu de temps avec elle? »

Puis il rit. Sherlock s'était avancé, enragé. C'est alors que James sortit son arme.

« Reculez. Vous manquez d'humour, M. Holmes. Je laisserai Molly à son sort. Sans l'homme qu'elle aime, sans père pour son enfant. Vous savez que je l'ai aimée? Elle m'a quitté. Pour vous, elle vous aimait aveuglément. J'en ai eu assez de tous ces gens qui vénèrent Sherlock Holmes, alors j'ai décidé moi aussi d'exister. Pas mal, non? »

« Vous êtes complètement malade! » (Sherlock)

« Bon allez. Ah oui avant, vous me demandiez comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortir. Puisque vous allez bientôt mourir, vous aurez droit à mon petit secret. Mon fusil n'était pas chargé, quand j'ai tiré. J'avais une poche ouverte de liquide rouge sang, collée à mon dos. Et lorsque j'ai tiré? Quelqu'un s'était fait discret et était à quelques mètres plus bas de moi et écoutait notre conversation et savait quand il devait tirer, c'est-à-dire en même temps que moi et son fusil était assez bruyant pour qu'on pense que ça vienne de moi. Puis je suis tombé et le liquide s'est déversé pour faire croire à du sang. Voilà.

Sherlock se sentit con de n'avoir rien remarqué. John, quant-à lui ne disait rien.

« Bien, des dernières volontés? Allez, pardonnez-vous. Vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde quand même. »

Puis Sherlock était en colère.

« Oh, que je te pardonne que tu m'as fait un sale coup avec Moriarty et que tu m'as dit que mon fils n'était pas mon fils? »

« Je te signale que je vais crever aussi! Et puis toi tu n'es pas mieux! T'es tu mis une seule fois à ma place? Tu as couché avec Molly pendant que nous étions fiancés tout de même! »

Ils allaient se disputer. James en avait assez.

« Bon, suffit. Montez sur le bord. »

Les deux tremblaient et se retournaient. Ils avancèrent, ils montèrent. De grands frissons parcoururent les corps des deux hommes. Cette-fois ci il n'y avait pas de plan, il n'y avait rien.

« Je compte jusqu'à cinq, si après ça rien ne se passe, je vous tue. »

1

Sherlock pensait à une seule personne, Molly. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il allait laisser seule.

2.

John regardait son ami Sherlock et réalisait à quel point cela était allé loin.

3.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent inquiets.

4.

Sherlock et John dirent en même temps.

« Je te pardonne. »

5.

Les deux regardaient devant eux, Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais c'est alors que John mit sa main sur le torse de son meilleur ami.

« Non, Sherlock. On ne saute pas. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi? »

« On a pas à faire ça. »

Puis James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, c'est comme vous voulez. »

Un coup de feu retentit.


	17. La résolution du dernier problème

**Voici le chapitre 16, l'avant dernier chapitre. Et oui c'est bientôt la fin...**

Chapitre 16

Les deux hommes avaient fermé les yeux. Une arme tomba par terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu… » (James)

Les deux hommes finirent par ouvrir les yeux. Ils se touchaient le corps et n'avaient rien. Les deux hommes avaient fini par reculer et se retourner. James était à genoux. Il relevait la tête vers Sherlock, puis vers John. John vit qu'il avait l'épaule gauche ensanglantée et il tenait sa main droite sur la blessure. John posa le regard sur le pistolet. James comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre possession de son arme, John lui donna un coup de pied par derrière et prit ensuite possession de l'arme. James souriait.

« Mes hommes vont vous tuer de toute façon. »

« Tu crois que tu peux vraiment leur faire confiance, en tes hommes, Moriarty? Quelqu'un t'a tiré dessus. Qui à ton avis? »

« … Quoi!? »

Puis l'homme qui a tiré sur James, s'avança. James le reconnut. Son regard se transforma, il était furieux.

« Espèce de traitre! »

John pointa son arme vers lui.

« Non John. Donne-là moi. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. »

Sherlock lui prit le pistolet des mains. Il le pointa vers Moriarty.

« Alors, selon vous, la solution du dernier problème, c'est quoi? »

« … Vous n'oseriez pas. »

Sherlock chargeait le pistolet, se penchait vers lui et le colla à son front.

« Je ne crois pas que vous pourrez revenir cette fois. »

«J'ai des amis qui vont vouloir vous faire la peau. »

« Et bien, vos amis, j'ai le regret de vous informer qu'ils finiront comme vous. »

Il tira. James était mort sur le coup, tout était bel et bien finit. Puis Sherlock se relevait, fronça les sourcils et se retournait vers John.

« Tu le savais que ça allait se passer de cette façon. »

« Oui. C'était planifié. Je vais t'expliquer plus tard. »

Puis les deux s'en allaient, l'homme qui était sur le toit avec eux appela un de ses collègues pour se débarrasser du corps de Moriarty. Sherlock alla retrouver Molly dans sa chambre, qui avait finit par s'endormir sous l'effet de la drogue. Le bébé pleurait, Sherlock le prit dans ses bras. Quelques instants après les infirmières et le médecin reprirent connaissance. Ils avaient été drogués comme Molly. Puis d'autres infirmières vinrent s'occuper du bébé, tandis que les autres se faisaient soigner. Puis quelques instants plus tard la jeune femme reprenait ses esprits. Elle vit Sherlock parler avec John.

« Sherlock!? Sherlock! »

Puis il arrivait vers elle. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Mon amour, tu es là! »

« Oh ma chérie. »

Puis il vint l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. John ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer, mais il avait décidé de pardonner à ses deux amis. Puis Sherlock et Molly se séparèrent.

« Dis-moi que c'est fini. »

« Oui, Molly. »

Puis elle vit que John était là.

« John!? Va-t-en! Je ne veux pas te voir! »

John tenta de s'approcher.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, pour le bébé. Et pour ce que je vous ai fait subir. »

La jeune femme lui criait après.

« Jamais je ne te pardonnerai! En plus tu étais de mèche avec James! »

Puis John se mit à expliquer qu'il avait fait semblant d'être avec Moriarty et que c'était l'idée de Mycroft et les hommes de Moriarty travaillent en espions. Il avait mentionné que Mycroft s'était toujours douté que Moriarty était vivant.

« Quoi mon frère était au courant et il ne m'a rien dit!? »

« Il ne voulait pas que son plan soit fichu en l'air Sherlock. Il a préféré attendre. »

« Ça ne change pas le fait, que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te pardonner John, d'avoir caché à Sherlock qu'il était le père de l'enfant. »

« Pardonne-moi Molly. J'étais au bout du rouleau… »

Mais la jeune femme ne voulait rien entendre. John s'en allait, les laissa seul. Il se disait que cela prendrait du temps à Molly pour lui pardonner, mais il se disait qu'il n'était pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Après cela, les trois amis ne s'étaient pas reparlés pendant un moment.


	18. Épilogue

**Voici la fin. En espérant que vous avez aimé jusqu'à la fin. Merci de m'avoir suivi. À bientôt pour une autre histoire!**

Épilogue

Cela prit quelques années avant Sherlock, John et Molly se reparlent comme avant. Elle était toujours aussi heureuse avec Sherlock et les deux filaient le parfait bonheur. Leur fils William grandissait et était heureux avec ses parents. John quant-à lui avait fini par pardonner à ses deux amis et était redevenu le meilleur ami de Sherlock. Il avait eu du mal à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre après Molly, mais la belle jeune femme Mary Morstan avait fini par prendre son cœur. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Il avait demandé la jeune femme en mariage, et celle-ci avait dit oui. Pour ce qui est de Sherlock, il avait également demandé la main de Molly. Celle-ci avait été aux anges et avait accepté sa demande.

« Pourquoi ne pas célébrer nos mariges en même temps? » (John)

« Bonne idée! Deux pierres d'un coup. » (Sherlock)

« Sherlock! » (Molly et Mary)

« Ben quoi?»

Puis la cérémonie arriva. Tous furent déclarés maris et femmes. Ce fut l'heure du repas et le discours des témoins, Sherlock pour le mariage de John et vice versa.

Sherlock

« J'offre toutes mes félicitations à mon ami John. Il a trouvé la perle rare. Je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Je tiens aussi à souligner que les temps ont été rudes entre nous. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé, mais quand l'amour nous tombe dessus, c'est plus fort que nous et des fois c'est très dur de ne pas écouter son cœur. Sache que ni moi, ni Molly ne voulions te faire du mal, car tu comptes énormément pour nous et nous t'aimons. Je lève mon verre à ta santé. En espérant que nous serons encore amis longtemps! »

John sourit, se leva et prit ses deux amis dans ses bras. Puis se fut à son tour.

« Je te remercie, Sherlock. Enfin nous te remercions. Je t'offre aussi toutes mes félicitations. Tu as épousé une femme extraordinaire et vous avez un fils formidable aussi. Je sais que les temps n'ont pas été faciles, comme tu l'as mentionné. Je ne veux pas vous parler de ce que j'ai ressentit à ces moments là, car maintenant je mets cela derrière moi. Je vous ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de cette attitude merdique que j'ai eu et ce que j'ai fait. Je lève mon verre à votre santé et vous êtes les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi et j'espère ne pas vous perdre de vue. Je vous aime et encore félicitations aux nouveaux mariés! »

Puis se fut le tour de Sherlock de serrer son ami chaleureusement dans ses bras. Il était heureux de retrouver son ami.

La danse. Les deux couples de mariés avaient ouverts le bal. Sherlock regardait Molly.

« Tu es magnifique Molly. »

« Toi aussi mon chérie. »

« Je suis si heureuse qu'on soit enfin réunis. »

Sherlock passa la main sur son visage et sourit. Les deux hommes se firent alors un clin d'œil, firent tournoyer leur femme et se penchaient vers elle et finirent par s'embrasser. Tout le monde applaudit et ce fut la danse un peu plus moderne. Ils dansaient tous ensemble, puis Sherlock vint près de John et de Mary.

« Au fait, John, Mary. »

Sherlock semblait sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sherlock? Tu m'inquiètes. » (John)

« Ne t'en fait pas. Mary, je trouve que tu as des goûts bizarres ces-derniers temps et tu as été malade ce matin. »

« Hein? Tu insinues quoi Sherlock? » (Mary)

« Que tu devrais faire un test de grossesse. »

« Quoi!? » (Les deux)

« Ça alors, c'est moi le médecin et je n'ai rien vu venir! »

« Tu vas voir, ça va bien aller. »

« Comment tu sais ça toi? »

« Bien vous vous occupez bien de William, vous êtes super avec lui! »

« Oui, mais là ça sera notre enfant Sherlock. »

« Je sais, mais nous serons là pour vous aider. Vous pouvez compter sur nous. »

« J'en reviens pas que je suis enceinte! » (Mary)

Molly était arrivée et avait entendu la nouvelle. Elle avait prit John et Mary dans ses bras, elle était très heureuse pour eux. Puis tout le monde se remit à danser et la soirée se déroula magnifiquement bien.

Le temps passait, tout le monde vivait heureux. Mary donna naissance à iune petite fille, qu'ils appelèrent Rosalie et elle était une magnifique petite fille. Puis un beau jour, Molly offrit un cadeau à Sherlock. Il avait ouvert l'enveloppe et sortit une petite photo. Son regard s'éblouissait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, Molly? »

La jeune femme s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Oui, mon amour. Notre fils va bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

Sherlock se leva et entraina la jeune femme. Il la serrait et souleva la jeune femme pour la faire tournoyer. La jeune femme le regardait.

« Je t'aime, Sherlock. »

Sherlock embrassa la jeune femme et les deux restaient ainsi un moment. Ils étaient les plus heureux du monde et ne laisseraient rien ni personne leur gâcher leur vie de bonheur. Pour ce qui est de John et Mary, les deux étaient également les deux êtres les plus heureux du monde et John était heureux avec ses amis et vivait une belle histoire d'amour avec sa nouvelle femme et était le plus heureux des pères.

Fin


End file.
